HHR
by bookworm4evr
Summary: haryy/hermione romance.during yr 6. prophecies, unlikly friendships, love like no other. *bad summary-1st FF-pls read-hope u like! R&R rating may change later, but mostly just for language for now & im paranoid! :  *
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first FF so I hope you like it!**

**Here's chapter 1.**

****Just so you know this is a HP/HG along with GW/DM and, eventually, RW/LL so if you don't like-don't read. This is starting the summer before 6****th**** year. In this story Sirius Black is **_**NOT **_**dead-he miraculously lived. Use your imagination. Any comments, criticism, etc. are welcomed. ****

***I do not own anything: It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling***

Harry potter, who just turned sixteen, was sitting on his bed reading a letter sent to him by his best friend, Hermione Granger.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I miss you terribly. I've sent your present along with Hedwig here. I also have another surprise for you that will be arriving at 11:30 a.m. Hope your summer has been going alright!_

_See you soon!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled; He liked the thought of "Love always." Harry had recently been growing feelings for Hermione, and he couldn't figure out why. He had supposed they had always been there, he just had not realized it until now. He couldn't tell her because 1) it might ruin their friendship if she didn't feel the same 2) he thinks she might like Ron 3) Ron likes her.

Harry opened up the small package Hermione had gotten him and saw a golden snitch which said, "Property of J.P." There was also a note, "_Harry! I hope you like it. I found it in the common room last year and asked Dumbledore and Sirius if it was your father's. I cleaned it up a bit. I hope you like it. Love, Hermione._" This was the best present Harry had ever received.

Another owl flew in: Pig. Harry grabbed the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, mate. We're going to visit Charlie soon. I'm bloody excited! I've included your present in here as well. See you at the train station mate._

_-Ron_

Harry had also been told he couldn't go to Sirius's place until closer to the end of summer because they had some order stuff to do. He was alone, at the Dursley's for the whole summer. What could be worse? Then there was a _pop. _Harry grabbed his wand and before he could react, someone grabbed him into a fierce hug. He knew instantly who it was…..

**Haha cliffy! Yea I know most of u are prolly like: "what the hell we know who it is" but yea whatev…..ill try and post regularly but here's the first chapter so lemme know whatchya think!**

**-EC **


	2. Chapter 2

***Ok first I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. It meant a lot to me, so thank you for that! Now, I don't want to keep you all waiting, so here's…CHAPTER 2 I hope you enjoy….*******

"Harry!" a voice squealed. Harry choked, "Hermione…can't…breathe." Hermione jumped back and smiled an apologetic smile at him, though he could see the humor in her eyes, "Sorry Harry, I just really missed you." Harry smiled, and this time he pulled her into a fierce hug. "I missed you, too, Mione," Harry whispered into her ear softly. Hermione shivered, hoping Harry didn't notice. _Bloody, hell Hermione, get it together. He's your best friend. Well he is calling me "Mione" now. He is not interested in you like that, it's just a nickname. But what if he likes me? Just forget about it, _Hermione scolded herself.

"So what are you doing here, Mione?" Harry asked, pulling her down onto his bed. "Well I thought you could use some company this summer, and, like I said, I missed you. I mean…unless you want me to go, and you can stay with your family by yourself for the holiday," Hermione replied getting up to leave. Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him, "Not so fast, missy. You get to stay right here, with me," Harry said, tickling her. "Harry!" Hermione screamed, laughing.

After Harry stopped tickling her they lay next to each other on his bed, "So, harry, where am I going to sleep?" Hermione asked, as their eyes locked. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the ground," Harry responded. Hermione rolled her eyes, "We can share the bed Harry. You've been my best friend for six years. I don't think this will be a problem. We are sharing the bed." Harry knew there was no room for argument and was silently rejoicing inside. "Well, we should go tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon there's going to be another "freak" here," Harry laughed. Hermione giggled and followed Harry down stairs. "Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia. I have some news," Harry said, leading them into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table, eating (no shock there), and looked up becoming very red, "Who is she? What is she doing here?" Aunt Petunia and Dudley looked up. Aunt Petunia looked indifferent and when Dudley looked at Hermione, he looked at her like a piece of meat. Harry glared at him before turning to his Uncle, "This is my friend Hermione, and she goes to _my school. _She'll be staying here for the rest of summer." Vernon got up and screamed, "I will not be having another _freak _staying in my house!" Harry screamed, "First of all, don't ever call Hermione a freak again. Second, she will be staying here and if you don't like it you can take it up with my godfather. The only that was in prison, for murder." Vernon's face paled and Petunia stepped in, "Your friend may stay here, but you are both to stay out of our way." Her voice was cold and fearful, but Harry nodded and led Hermione outside. He looked at her; this is the first time he noticed what she was wearing: short shorts and a plain white tank top that showed her cleavage with black flip-flops on. Her hair was wavy and down to her shoulders. She had little make-up on; just enough to make her look natural and gorgeous. She, in all, looked breathless. "Harry, what are you staring at?" Hermione asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. Harry blushed slightly, "Nothing. Want to go for a walk?"

They ended up in the park. Hermione was sitting on a swing and Harry was pushing her. She was thinking about Harry. He was wearing shorts, a\ white t-shirt that showed his muscles, and sneakers. Harry had really good muscles. _One thing I will say is good about Quidditch is the muscles Harry gets from them, _Hermione thought, blushing. Harry stopped and sat beside her. _Don't chicken out. You have to tell her. If she doesn't feel the same…you can get over it, but you can't go through this whole summer, by her, without her knowing, _Harry thought to himself. "Mione, we've been friends for six years and lately I've been starting to have these…more than friend feelings, toward you. I mean….I really like you Hermione, and I just wondered how you felt. I understand if you don't feel the same way, I don't want this to ruin our friendship, I just had to tell you and… " Hermione cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Harry kissed back instantly. There was a spark and a red glow enveloped them. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "Harry I like you, too. I have for awhile now," Hermione said, smiling hugely at him. Harry smiled back, "so will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione laughed and kissed him again, "Yes, of course," she responded as they let go. "Mione, did you see that red light that surrounded us?" Harry asked as he grabbed her hand. She nodded, "Yes, but I'm not sure what it was. I'll have to look it up." Harry nodded and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, her arms going into his hair, and his around her back, pulling her closer. "Well, look here. Looks like Potter's got a girlfriend," said an annoying voice, Harry knew as his cousin, Dudley. They broke apart and looked up to see Dudley and a group of his friends standing a few feet away from them. "Well at least I can get one, Dudley. Now why don't you run along and got beat up some little kids, that is what you do best," Harry responded, grabbing Hermione's hand and standing up. Harry got his hand ready near his back pocket, where his wand was, just in case. Hermione sensed this and set a glare on the boys, moving her hand so it was ready to grab her wand at any moment. "Watch it Potter," one boy yelled while another said, "Hey, beautiful, what are you doing with a loser like him? Why don't you come over here and I'll show you what a real man's like." Hermione snorted and responded in a cold voice, "You're not even good enough to lick the dirt off our shoes." Some of the boys took a slight step back or even shuddered after she spoke. Harry smiled proudly and wrapped his arm around her. "Fine let's show them who the boss is, right Dud?" one boy shouted. Dudley moved to go forward when Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Dudley, "Want to take another step forward, Dud?" Harry taunted. The boys in the back laughed and shouted how it was a "stick," Hermione took her wand out and pointed it as well, and Dudley shook, with fear.

All of a sudden there was a crack, and five death eaters appeared. "Dammit!" Hermione shouted. "Get behind us," Harry told the boys. "Ah, Potter and his little mudblood," came the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.

**OK so that's the end of chapter 2! It was a little longer than the last one. I hope to progressively make each chapter longer as I continue. I know another cliff-hanger! Sorry, but I love 'em. I'll update soon I promise! R&R-criticism is welcome!**

**Thank you, to everyone who reads!**

** -EC **


	3. Chapter 3

***As a request from "**_**happylady" **_**I will try not to have a cliffhanger this chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy this chapter! =]*******

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry shouted. "Ah, a bit touchy, are we, Potter?" taunted Bellatrix Lestrange. "Stupefy," Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time. The boys, shocked and scared, ran behind Harry and Hermione, cowering for their lives. "Crucio," shouted Lucius. Harry and Hermione ducked. There was another crack and Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, along with some other order members were there. Sirius gave them a book, "Grab onto this, and make sure the muggles do as well, it will take you to my house." Harry and Hermione got the muggles to grab onto it and a second later, they were transported to Sirius' place.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry, "Thank Merlin you're alright. I can't believe they would show up there. I know Voldemort's wants you but…" Harry cut her off with a kiss, "It's alright, love. I'm o.k. you're o.k. and the muggles are alive." Dudley, being the only one who knew of magic, said, "What…what…did you guys do? You're not...not…supposed to do…mag…mag…that outside of…your freak….school." They were all pale and shaking. "We don't have time for this. You can all go in there and sit down and we'll explain everything later," Hermione said, clearly frustrated. "Harry, Hermione, dear, how are you? Are you alright? I can't believe they would attack you in front of all those muggles! We apparated back the second we got word," Mrs. Weasley said, walking through the door and hugging them. "Harry, mate, Hermione, how are you? I hope you're alright….wait…what were you doing together?" Ron asked, suspiciously. "Well, Ron, Hermione and I are…together, now." Ron turned as red as his hair and screamed, "What? Hermione was my girl! You knew I liked her! How the bloody hell could you do this to me?" Hermione turned on him, "Shut up, Ronald Weasley. We were just attacked and that's all you can worry about? Yes, Harry and I are together, Ron. I love Harry, not you; I was never "your girl," Ronald. Get over yourself." Ron stood, open mouthed, and then ran up the stairs.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 3! That wasn't a cliffhanger was it? Not much, at least, right? Maybe a little? I'll have to work on that! Anyway…..R&R & ill update soon! Promises! **

**-EC**


	4. Chapter 4

***Alright, so here's chapter 4! Thank you to all my reviewers out there! R&R! ENJOY! =]***

There was a loud crack and Harry and Hermione drew their wands. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, and McGonagall all popped into the room with Harry's aunt and uncle. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Vernon shouted. The wizards in the room rolled their eyes and showed them into the living room where Dudley and his friends were. Sirius, who noticed Harry and Hermione's hands linked together, said, "Finally, pup! I knew you and Hermione would get together! That also means I win the bet!" Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mad-eye, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley grumbled as they pulled money out of their pockets, "What bet?" Harry and Hermione asked together. Harry looked confused and Hermione looked pissed. "Well…you see….we all had a bet going, with the other order members, about when you two would…ya know…get together. And, well, I knew you were like James, so it would take awhile, but I also knew, you and Hermione were already great friends, and really close, so I said you two would get together summer before six year," Sirius said, trying to look innocent. "You put a bet on when we would get together? I'm gonna hex you into next week Sirius Black," Hermione screamed. "Harry, help out your favorite godfather here!" Sirius pleaded. Harry laughed and shook his head, "You guys shouldn't have bet on us. Besides, I'd rather face Voldemort every day rather than be on the other end of Mione's wand. She is the brightest witch in Hogwarts," Harry responded. Dumbledore chuckled, a familiar twinkle in his eyes, "As amusing as this is, I believe we owe some people an explanation."

They spent the rest of the day explaining the magical world, Harry, Voldemort, and Hogwarts to the muggles. By the end of it, they were all pale white, slightly scared, and slightly fascinated. Some of the, even looked at Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore with some respect and awe. "Now, I believe we should all tuck in for the night," Dumbledore said. Sirius showed everyone where they would be sleeping, stopping last at the room next to his, "Harry, Hermione, you two will stay in here. I trust you, just remember I'm in the next room, so if you're gonna do anything, use a silencing charm," Sirius said, before running into his room before either of them could hex him. Harry and Hermione blushed slightly but Harry said, "Well, I guess we'll be sharing that bed after all." Hermione smiled and dragged him over to the bed, "Yes, we will, but first I have to change."

Their things had been retrieved for them and placed in their room, so Hermione grabbed a pair of pajamas out her trunk and headed to the bathroom. Harry quickly pulled on a pair of pajama pants and slipped off his shirt, before hopping on the bed. Hermione returned a minute later in a pink tank top and matching pajama pants. She closed the door and walked over to Harry, climbing in bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Hermione snuggled into Harry laying her head on his chest. Harry stroked her hair before saying, "Did you mean it, before? When you said you loved me?" Hermione looked up into his eyes and knew she should tell him the truth, "Yes. I have for awhile now. I love you Harry," she looked down, worried about his response. Harry pulled Hermione's chin up to look him in the eyes, and smiled, "I love you too, Hermione." Hermione smiled before leaning up and kissing Harry.

A red and gold glow, even bigger and brighter than before surrounded them, before they both collapsed, held tightly in each other's arms.

**Ok so whatchya think? I know a bit of a cliffy! I'll post soon, promise! R&R**

**Until later, my lovelies -EC**


	5. Chapter 5

***Ok here's chapter 5! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! R&R! Enjoy! =]***

Sirius knocked on Harry and Hermione's door. It was 11 a.m. and neither were up, which was very unlike them. There was no answer so Sirius opened the door. He saw Harry and Hermione, holding each other, with a red and gold glow surrounding them, and neither was conscience. Sirius gasped, unsure of what it could be. Sirius ran downstairs to send Dumbledore a letter.

Dumbledore and Sirius were standing beside Harry and Hermione. "This is a rare magic I've never seen before. When two very powerful wizards are soul mates and admit their love for each other for the first time and kiss, they go into this….state, I suppose you could say where their minds work everything out and they…receive new abilities and form a strong bond. They are also considered married and adults, now. Though it is strange to see a red glow with it. I have only ever heard of it being gold. I will have to look this up. For now let them be. It will most likely take about a week until they wake up. By that time I should have the rest of the information available. Then we can all sit down and discuss the matters. They will be perfectly fine in the meantime, do not worry," Dumbledore said, leaving with a pop. Sirius, in a way, was not shocked. He knew they would be together forever, they were like James and Lilly and he knew Harry and Hermione were very powerful.

Sirius smiled at the couple and left, closing the door behind him.

**Ok I know that was a short one! And kind of a cliffhanger! I'll write more soon and the next chapter will be longer, promise! R&R!**

**Until next time, my dears-EC =]**


	6. Chapter 6

***Ok so I know I know I haven't updated in a few days, but here is Ch. 6! Thanks to all my reviewers! R&R! Now onto the story! =]***

A week later, just as Dumbledore had said, Harry and Hermione slowly awoke, still tangled in each other's arms. They had already found out some of their new powers, such as talking to each other in their minds, but didn't know why they had them.

"Hermione," Harry said, sitting up and giving her a kiss. Hermione responded, wrapping her arms around him.

_As much as I would love to continue this, Harry, I think we should get up and find out what's going on, _Hermione thought to him. Harry sighed but agreed, giving her one more kiss, and getting up. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him out the door and down the stairs.

"Harry, Hermione, you're finally up!" Sirius exclaimed, running toward them and hugging them. Sirius ushered them to the table where bunch of food was placed. Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting at the table, looking up at them, smiling slightly.

"Ah, I see you've awoken. We have some interesting matters to discuss, so you two may start eating and I'll explain what has happened," Dumbledore said, as they slid into seats and started piling food onto their plates.

"You two were out for one week. You two are soul mates, which is a very rare magic that only happens when very powerful witches or wizards find their soul mates. When the couple says "I love you" for the first time, it brings out the magic and seals the soul mate bond. You are also officially considered adults and married, so you may do anything you like. This means you will have many different powers and you are like one. If something happens to one of you, it happens to both of you."

"Also, your glow was red, and gold, and when we checked on you yesterday, it was also blue. I was curious as to what the red and blue symbolized because I've only ever heard of it being gold. I researched and found an old prophecy about the founders. It said that the chosen one shall be the heir of Gryffindor and his love the heir of Ravenclaw. It also said the two other heirs will be soul mates and find out soon after Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The prophecy says that only the four, together, will be able to bring peace, in a time of darkness."

_Does he mean us? _Harry asked Hermione in his head.

_I think so, _Hermione responded, squeezing Harry's hand.

"I am quite positive you two, are the heirs. You will come into more powers once the other two heirs have been discovered. I have a feeling of who they are but I'm not sure," Dumbledore concluded his speech.

Harry and Hermione nodded, needing to process the information.

"So…who do you think the other heirs are professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, I believe they are…"

**HAHA ok that's it, yes another cliffy! But you got some answers! I'll post again soon! R&R!**

**-until next time, my darlings! EC =]**


	7. Chapter 7

***Hello! Alright, so here's Ch. 7! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy =]***

"Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore responded.

Harry and Hermione stood opened mouthed. There "little sister" and their worst enemy. Together. Heirs.

"Are you sure, Professor?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I'm quite sure. I know you and Mr. Malfoy don't get along very well, but give him a chance. According to the prophecy, Gryffindor and Slytherin were best friends, and their heirs will be best friends. And Mr. Malfoy has talked to me. He is no longer living with his family, and is under Order protection," Dumbledore answered, smiling.

"But, Professor, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's don't get along," Hermione said.

"Actually, that rivalry was formed a couple generations after the founders died and it just kept up, until it was rumored that the two founders were enemies," Dumbledore, said.

Harry and Hermione continued to stare, open mouthed, at him.

"Are you going to tell them, professor? They surely won't even consider it until they are told of the prophecy or forced to," Hermione questioned.

"Well, if I'm correct, I won't need to tell them anything about it until after it has happened," Dumbledore responded, "Now, we have to get back to Hogwarts, but here are your letters. We will see you at the opening feast."

Dumbledore and McGonagall went to the fire place and were gone within seconds.

"Bloody hell. Ron will not be happy," Sirius said, laughing.

"He's already mad at Hermione and me. He's gonna kill Malfoy," Harry responded.

"What do you think Dumbledore meant when he said he won't need to tell them before they find out. You don't think…" Hermione wondered.

Nobody responded, knowing that Dumbledore was probably right and that, somehow, they were already together.

Harry and Hermione decided to invite Ginny and Malfoy over, deciding to find out if they were together, and if not, to at least have them all make friends with Malfoy. They were lying on the couch, waiting for them to get there. Harry's arms were wrapped around Hermione tightly. He was playing with her hair and kissing her neck.

_I love you, _Harry thought to Hermione.

_I love you, too, _Hermione thought back.

Hermione turned around and kissed Harry. She ran her hands through his hair and over his chest. They deepened the kiss and their tongues battled.

"Ewwww! Give it a rest you two!" they heard Ginny scream before laughing.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione jumped off Harry and gave Ginny a tight hug! Harry then got up and gave her a hug and ruffled her hair in a big brother kinda way.

"Hey Hermione, Harry. I'd ask what you've been doing this summer but I think I know now," Ginny said, winking at them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Gin."

"Yea, nice to see you too, Ginny," Harry said, laughing, "So is Ron still mad at us?"

"I think he's slowly getting over it. I screamed at him the other day. So did mom, dad, Fred and George, and Bill and Charlie. And, he's been sneaking off lately and whenever he returns he has a stupid smile on his face, so I think he may have found a girl, but he refuses to tell me," Ginny answered.

"I'm glad he's finally getting over it. I mean, I love Ron, but the same way as I love you, like a sibling. We want him to be happy," Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement.

They saw someone pop into the fireplace and looked over to see Draco Malfoy. He carefully walked out and looked around before setting his eyes on the three of them, lingering a little longer of Ginny.

"Ginny, Harry, Hermione," Draco said a bit shyly, shocking them all, and walked over to stand by them, standing a little closer to Ginny then he needed to.

"I know we've never gotten along in the past. Well…I was a right git to you and your friends. I want to apologize and thank you for allowing me to stay here. I hope we can start over and possibly become friends one day. I know that might take awhile and I have a lot to make amends for but I appreciate you guys giving me that chance," Draco told them quietly.

"Draco, you're not the only one who needs to apologize. We both acted like gits. I'd like to also apologize for everything we've done. I believe that we can be friends. Yes, you will need to earn out trust, but I'm sure we have to earn yours as well. We are looking forward to getting to know the real you and becoming friends," Harry said, holding his hand out for Draco to shake.

"You know, the last time it was me who was holding my hand out," Draco laughed and grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"Well, this time let's do things right," Harry responded.

Draco turned to Hermione, "I'm sorry for everything I've said to you. I should have never called you a…well you know. I promise I will never do it again. I hope you can forgive me, Hermione," Draco said, looking ashamed.

"Thank you. I've said some pretty awful things myself and I did hit you, so I think we are even. Let's just start over. I'm sure we can be friends," Hermione responded before stepping forward and giving Draco a hug. He was surprised at first, but quickly hugged her back. They let go a second later and Hermione walked back over to her place next to Harry and wrapped an arm around him.

"And just so you know, you have one hell of a punch," Draco said laughing and showing off his famous Malfoy smirk.

Everyone laughed and Harry said, "Well, mate, I'm glad you told me. Now I'll be extra careful to never get Mione mad." Hermione slapped him on the shoulder and everyone laughed.

Later that night, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were sitting in the living room. Harry and Hermione were cuddled up on the chair and Draco and Ginny were sitting on the couch, trying not to touch each other.

"Are you two together?" Hermione finally asked.

Ginny and Draco both blushed bright red. They looked at each other and nodded.

"I met Draco over summer. I was taking a walk and I saw him there. For once, he wasn't acted like a total git and we started talking. A lot. So I started meeting him there every day and well…we realized our feelings and well….now we are dating," Ginny replied.

Ginny and Draco scooted closer to each. Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny and she laid her head in his shoulder.

"Awww! You two are so cute together. You guys really love each other," Hermione said.

"Yea, I do," Draco responded, looking deeply into Ginny's eyes.

"You love me?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, Ginny, I love you," Draco said softly, love pouring out of his voice.

"I love you, too," Ginny said, smiling.

Draco and Ginny leaned in and kissed. Then, they collapsed.

"Well, I guess Dumbledore was right. They did find out soon after us," Harry said.

Hermione laughed and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him up the stairs.

"I guess we wait for a week and then we can tell them. For now, let's just go to bed," Hermione said

Harry and Hermione lay in bed, Hermione's head on his chest.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you, too, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione kissed. Harry pulled Hermione closer and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Alright, so that's the end of Ch.7! R&R! I'll update soon!**

**-until next time, EC =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! Here's CH. 8! If I forget any classes, I'm sorry! Enjoy! =]**

A week later, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the living room, waiting for Ginny and Draco to wake up. It was 11 A.M. and they decided they would have a brunch instead of eating, so that they could join Draco and Ginny. Sirius had decided to eat early so that he could leave them alone to explain everything to them.

A few minutes later, Ginny and Draco began to stir. They looked at each other and smiled slightly, before giving each other a brief, but loving, kiss.

"Glad to see you two are finally up," Harry said, laughing.

"How long were we out?" Ginny asked, getting up and stretching.

"A week," Hermione said simply.

"A week? What happened? I mean…we can read each other's thoughts now," Draco asked, curious.

"Let's go get some brunch and then we'll explain what happened," Hermione said.

The others nodded and followed them into the kitchen, where an assortment of food was at the table. Ginny's face lit up as she started piling food onto her plate. Everyone just looked at her.

"What? I haven't eaten in a week. I have to make up for it," Ginny proclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You sound just like Ron," Harry said, as Hermione shook her head and Draco laughed, kissing her cheek.

After everyone had finished eating Harry and Hermione started telling them about them being soul mates and heirs. They seemed shocked for a minute.

"Well…it kind of makes sense. Harry…you're brave, and leader-like, like Gryffindor, Hermione, you're as smart and kind as Ravenclaw, Ginny, You're as loyal and feisty as Hufflepuff, and well, I'm as cunning and ambitious as Slytherin," Draco said, matter of factly, "I mean, all four of us have all of those qualities, it's just that those are the most…dominate, I suppose."

"I agree with you there, Draco. I can't think of anyone else who would fit these roles better," Harry said, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Hermione exclaimed, running upstairs and coming down within two seconds.

"Dumbledore gave us our Hogwarts letters. With everything going on we forgot about them, but he gave us both of yours yesterday and we agreed to wait until you woke to read them," Hermione exclaimed, looking like a kid on Christmas. Everyone laughed and proceeded to open their letters.

**Harry James Potter:**

**Defense against the Dark Art: O**

**Potions: E**

**Transfiguration: O**

**Charms: E+**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O**

**Herbology: E+**

**Divination: P**

**Congratulations Mr. Potter. I would also like to award you with a prefects badge and the Quidditch Captain's badge. I know you'll do Gryffindor proud, in both prefect, and Quidditch duties.**

** -Head of House, Professor McGonagall.**

**Hermione Jane Potter:**

**Defense against the Dark Art: O**

**Potions: O**

**Transfiguration: O**

**Charms: O**

**Divination: E+**

**History of Magic: O**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O**

**Herbology: O**

**Congratulations Mrs. Potter and do not worry yourself about your Divination grade. You have been selected, again, to be Gryffindor prefect. I know you'll do me proud.**

** -Head of House, Professor McGonagall. **

**Ginny Malfoy:**

**Defense against the Dark Art: O**

**Potions: E+**

**Transfiguration: O**

**Charms: E**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O**

**Herbology: E+**

**Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy. You have been chosen to be a Gryffindor prefect; I know you'll do well.**

** -Head of House, Professor McGonagall. **

**Draco Malfoy:**

**Defense against the Dark Art: O**

**Potions: O**

**Transfiguration: E+**

**Charms: O**

**Care of Magical Creatures: E**

**Herbology: E+**

**Excellent work Mr. Malfoy. You have been selected as Slytherin prefect and Quidditch captain. Do Slytherin good.**

** -Head of House, Professor Snape.**

"Congratulations Harry, I knew you'd do well," Hermione exclaimed, running into Harry's arms and kissing him.

_Thanks, love. I knew you'd do great as well, _Harry said to her in his mind.

"Ginny, you did great, and I love the way Ginny Malfoy sounds," Draco said, kissing her.

_Thanks, babe. You did a fantastic job as well, _Ginny told Draco through their minds.

**Alright, so that's the end of CH.8! Next Ch. Will have more "bonding" time between the four! I'll update soon! R&R!  
-until next time, dearies, EC =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy, my awesome readers! Here is CH. 9! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

The next day Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were sitting in the living room, with Harry and Hermione were curled up on the chair and Ginny and Draco sprawled on the couch. Sirius had left to stay with Lupin and Tonks for a few days so that the four could get used to being together and, as Sirius put it, "learn to play pranks together like true Marauders."

"So…what do you guys want to do after Hogwarts?" Draco asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I'm thinking of maybe being an auror, or a healer, or perhaps even a teacher at Hogwarts, Transfiguration or Charms, maybe, but I'm not completely sure yet," Hermione responded.

"Well, Draco already knows, but I was thinking of being a teacher, care of magical creatures or flying, or perhaps working with dragons or Quidditch," Ginny responded, looking deep in thought.

"Well, I was thinking of being an auror or perhaps a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry answered, "How about you, Draco?"

"Well, I was thinking of being an auror or a Potions teacher," Draco said, happily.

"Wow. We all want to be teachers. Wouldn't it be spectacular and funny if we all became teachers at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement, a bond starting to form between them.

"So, Draco, you don't have to answer, but, what made you switch over to our side and ask Dumbledore's help?" Harry asked, speaking the question He and Hermione had so longed to know.

"I finally realized how…sick and twisted Voldemort and my father are. My mother, though she was a death eater," Draco practically spat the word, "was always kind to me. She wasn't heartless and evil like the others. She didn't kill anyone; I honestly don't think she could have. I overheard her and my father one night. She was telling him she couldn't be a death eater anymore and she didn't want me following in his path. She told my father that she was taking me and leaving. Then…he killed her. That's when I realized how wrong they, and I, were. I knew I needed out."

Everyone sat in silence, contemplating what they had just heard. Ginny was running her hands through his hair,

_I'm glad you told them. I know they'll fully trust you now. I'm really proud of you for talking about it. I know it was hard, _Ginny thought to him.

Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny, _Thank you. I hope so, I've been awful to them, and I would do anything to gain their trust._

Harry and Hermione were also having their own conversation.

_I trust him. It took a lot to get him to admit that. I think we can trust him now, _Hermione said to Harry, snuggling up to his chest.

_I agree. I trust him now. I think we can really become…heirs now, _Harry responded.

"Draco….we want you to know…we trust you," Harry said.

"I trust you guys, too," Draco responded.

"We are really heirs now, four people, two pairs, one soul, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw mates for eternity, Hufflepuff and Slytherin together forever, all together throughout time and space," Ginny said, not quite sure where the words came from.

"Together through everything, trusting, helping, loving, trusting and joining together," Hermione responded, surprised by the words.

"Heirs, lovers, siblings, friends…and more, always together, never to part," Harry responded shocked, looking around.

"Four now as one, of the great leaders of our school, joined now together throughout life, we are now one, we are, the heirs of Hogwarts," Draco responded, lastly, curiously.

And then…they collapsed.

**Alright, so that was the end of Ch. 9! R&R! And, if you hadn't figured it out, keep in mind that they all want to be teachers for later on and if you haven't realized, I like collapsing. :p **

** -until next time, darlings! EC =]**


	10. Chapter 10

***Hellooooo my lovely readers! Thanks to all my reviewers! I know it's been a few days since I've updated but I've been kinda busy the last couple days! But none-the-less here is the extra long Ch. 10! ENJOY!***

Slowly, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco began to awake. When they looked around they saw they were in a huge library. Though they didn't know where they were, Harry saw Hermione's eyes light up at all the books, and he smiled, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She turned to him and smiled, slightly.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, looking around, confused. Ginny and Hermione shook their heads.

"I don't know…." Harry responded.

"Ah, hello, dear ones," A voice said, as four people walked into the room

The one that had spoken was wearing long robes, of red and gold. He had a deep voice and strong, yet kind face, with black hair and green eyes, slightly, like Harry and was a little taller than Harry as well. He was wearing a necklace with the four house crests together and a ring with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw crests together. He was smiling at them with an amused look on his face.

He had his arm wrapped around a lady with long, brown, curly hair, and warm brown eyes, similar to Hermione, and about the same height. She was dressed in a magnificent blue and bronze colored robe. She looked warm and caring, but someone you would not want to go against. She looked smart and had a smile on her face that said, "I know something you don't know." She wore the same necklace and ring as the first man did.

The next woman had long red hair, and piercing blue eyes, like Ginny, and about the same height. She looked nice and calm just standing there with a small smile on her face. She was wearing a beautiful yellow and black robe. She wore the same necklace as the others, but her ring had Hufflepuff and Slytherin on it.

The arm that was wrapped around her was of a man a little taller than Draco and the same blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a bright green and silver colored robe. He was smirking at them in a way that said "finally." He looked proud standing there. He was wearing the same necklace as the others and the same ring as the woman whom his arm was wrapped around.

"Who are you and where are we?" Hermione asked, wanting to get some answers.

The second woman, in blue, laughed, "She is just like me," she whispered to the other three.

"I am Godric Gryffindor; this is my wife Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. This is my brother, for all intense and purposes, Salazar Slytherin and his wife, my sister, for all intense and purposes, Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin," the first man, Godric, replied.

"But…..you're all dead," Ginny replied, confused.

The four laughed, "Well, technically, yes, we are, but not here. Here is our home, well besides Hogwarts. When we died, our bodies came to here to live, instead of an afterlife. We live here forever, and have waited for our young heirs to come," Hufflepuff said.

"We've been waiting for you four, for a long time. It would have been sooner, but you two," Slytherin said, pointing to Harry and Hermione, "were just too afraid to admit your feelings for each other. Just like Godric and Ravenclaw. I'd been telling Godric to admit his feelings for Ravenclaw to her for years before he finally did and Helga to Rowena as well. They just wouldn't listen afraid it would, "ruin their friendship" if the other didn't feel the same way. You two clearly got that trait from them."

"Oh, Salazar are you ever going to let that go? You know I love you and consider you the older brother I always wanted, but I will curse you if you don't shut up. Besides, how long did Godric and I have to convince you that what you felt for Helga was love before you finally admitted it?" Ravenclaw asked, annoyed.

"Well, at least once we found out, we admitted it to each other a day later, not years later," Hufflepuff replied.

"Well, they clearly got that from you two," Godric pointed to Draco and Ginny, "You thought you hated each other until we got together and you started spending more time with Helga because you didn't like our "mushy lovey dovey stuff," as you so kindly reminded us, every five seconds," Gryffindor responded, laughing.

"And once you and Helga got together you started acting all "lovey dovey" as well," Ravenclaw responded, "Now, if you've all forgotten, we have guests here."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco all looked at them with amused faces. They acted like kids, and siblings, that loved each other, and loved teasing each other. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw looked like soul mates, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin looked like they couldn't imagine being apart from each other.

"Right, of course, we'll finish this later," Gryffindor said, laughing at Slytherin, "Anyway, we are the founders of Hogwarts, and you, are our heirs."

"Prove it," Draco said, not sure whether to trust them or not.

The four laughed, "He's just like you, honey," Hufflepuff replied.

"Are you serious? We look almost like twins, Draco," Slytherin said, exasperated.

"It could be a spell. Maybe we ought to use potion," Draco wondered.

"I don't think we need to. I have a feeling that they're telling the truth," Hermione said.

"I knew it! She's just like me!" Ravenclaw said, proudly. Gryffindor kissed her and it seemed as if they were having a private conversation.

"Come, take a seat, and we'll explain more," Hufflepuff told them.

Everyone sat down on the chairs and couches that were in the room. Harry and Hermione sat on a comfy chair, with Hermione on Harry's lap and him holding her closely, protectively. Draco and Ginny were sitting on the couch, Ginny in Draco's lap. The other four were in the same positions with their other half.

"So, um…Mr. Gryffindor, what are we doing here? And how did we get here?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Gryffindor laughed, "First of all, you can all call me Uncle Godric. You all got here because you have officially become one. You will stay here and learn and train and then, once you leave, you'll be able to return here whenever you should choose," Godric said.

"How long will we be here?" asked Hermione.

"Well, like Godric said, you may call me Aunt Rowena and you will be here for a year, but time works differently here. A year here, is a day in the "real world" so when you return after a year, it will only be different for you four," Rowena replied.

"Alright. So….what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, and call me Aunt Helga, we can start by you asking us questions. I'm sure you're all very curious," Helga asked.

"How did we become the heirs?" Draco asked.

"Well, and you can call me Uncle Salazar or Uncle Sal, you were chosen directly by us, years and years ago. We knew what you four would be like and we knew you four would be perfect together," Salazar said.

"But….why? Why are we perfect? I mean…a few months ago, Draco and I couldn't even look at each other and he was our enemy," Ginny asked.

"Yes, but you were chosen because, one Harry and Hermione and you and Draco were soul mates. You'd have found out eventually no matter what. We also knew you were all very powerful. We saw what you four would be like together, as heirs, once you got past the hatred for one another. You four acted just like us," Rowena said with a smile.

**Alright, so here's the end of Ch. 10! There will be more questions etc. in the next chapter! I'll post soon! R&R!**

**-until next, dearies! EC =]**


	11. Chapter 11

*Hellooo my lovely readers! Here is…CHAPTER 11! Thanks to all those who reviewed! ENJOY!*

"Alright, so, what exactly does being heirs entitle us to?" Hermione asked, unsure of how to ask the question.

"Well, you will each be extremely powerful. You will be able to communicate with one another in your minds when you choose to. You will all be animagus. Hermione, dear, you will be Lioness, because of Harry, and a Phoenix. Harry, you will be a Lion and, because of Hermione, a phoenix as well, because you're soul mates. Ginny, dear, you will be a Tiger and, because of Draco, a snake. Draco, you will be a snake, and because Ginny is your soul mate, a Tiger," Rowena explained, happily.

"You will also be able to form more advanced magic, be able to perform wand less, non-verbal magic, create spells, and control the elements. Harry, you will be able to control the Air. You are what will bring all four of you together and keep everyone alive. Hermione, you will be able to control water. You will be needed by all four of you, controlling everything and also going with the flow. Draco, you will be able to control Earth. You will be the rock that keeps everyone strong and ready and there for everyone to lean on. Ginny, you will be able to control Fire. You will be the spirit and desire to keep everyone going," Godric said, looking at each of them.

"You will be able to do more advance potions, and create your own potions. You will be able to apparate anywhere, including Hogwarts. You will have all our fortune, houses, and status, having power over almost everyone and every creature in the magical world. You will be able to do extraordinary things. Draco, you will be especially gifted in potions, as I was, Ginny, you will be the best at interacting with magical creatures. Hermione, you will be an expert in transfiguration, charms and divination. Real divination, not the stuff that horrid professor you have does. You will be able to have real visions. Harry, you will surpass all others in Defense against the Dark Arts and your speed and agility." Salazar said, smiling at them.

"You will also be able to heal others and speak to animals, other creatures, and every other language of the world, perfectly. You will also be able to switch places with each other and know when another needs you. If one of you dies, you all die. You will be able to, and you all must be very careful with this last one, you may, together, when you are strong enough, be able to bring three people back from the dead. You will all have to wait until you are stronger and all must agree on who you bring back. Once it's used up, that's it and you may not use the power on the same person twice. If you bring someone back, and they die again, your chances are done with that person. You must be very careful who you choose to bring back. We've only used it once, ourselves," Helga explained, carefully.

Once she said that Harry looked at Hermione, _I could get my parents back…I mean…if you all agree to it… _Harry thought to her.

_Of course, my love! I want to, and I'm sure the others do as well._

"I think we should bring Harry's parent back," Draco said. Harry and Hermione gave him a stare that clearly said, _How did you know that's what we were thinking about?_ Draco shrugged, nonchalantly, "I had a feeling."

"It's begun," Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar replied at once.

**Alright! So what do you think? I hope you all like which elements I chose for each person. I thought they all fit, and especially with Draco. I thought most people would think him fire, but I thought I'd give him something else and I thought that fit. Hope you liked it! R&R!**

**Until next time, my loves! EC =]**


	12. Chapter 12

***Bonjour! Merci pour tout le monde les commentaries! Or, in English, "****Thank you for the comments everyone." Anyway….here's Ch.12! Enjoy! :)***

"Sorry, but, what's begun?" Ginny asked

"You've started to think alike, emphasize, and share each other's feelings," Helga replied, smiling warmly at them.

"I have a question," Hermione said hesitantly, "Why will I be…more advanced on more subjects then the others? I have divination, charms, and transfiguration. The others only have one or two?"

"Well, my dear, it is because you are the brain, the smart one, the logical one, etc. just like our very own Ravenclaw. You are her heir. You two are studious, full of knowledge, and love to know answers. Is it really any surprise you surpass more than the others, the same one Rowena surpasses us?" Salazar responded. Hermione nodded in reply, not sure how to answer.

"Don't worry Hermione, none of us are mad at you. It was kind of obvious that you'd be better at more of the subjects than us. You are the smartest witch in the century. You're also Hermione; Our Hermione. And we love you, regardless of that. Besides, we all have our special skills and talents, and we are all just as powerful as each other," Ginny told Hermione, giving her a hug.

Hermione smiled at her, "I'm guessing you had a feeling?"

"Of course! And I wanted to say something to cheer you up before Harry did," Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Harry like a little kid.

Harry poked her and Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and Draco laughed.

"Think that's funny?" Hermione asked, pretending to be angry but humor pouring out of her voice.

"Yea, what's it to you, Granger?" Draco asked, trying to sound serious but failing as he cracked a smile.

Hermione pushed him slightly and he came back and ruffled her hair at the same time that Harry was messing up Ginny's hair.

"Hey!" Hermione and Ginny both screamed.

"Uh, oh!" Harry and Draco said, looking at each before bolting out the door. Hermione and Ginny looked at each and smirked, an evil and humorous glint in their eyes, and ran out the door to catch up with them.

"Should we stop them?" Helga asked, unsure.

"No, let them be. They are all starting to get along and really care for each other. They've had enough for today, I think. We'll let them play around awhile and let the ladies get their revenge, and then we'll eat dinner and show them their rooms." Godric said his voice full of authority.

"Well, love, we do have an hour before dinner. Why don't you and go…play around for a little while as well?" Rowena asked Godric, rubbing his arm and smirking at him.

"You read my mind, my love," Godric responded, getting a big, stupid grin on his face as he practically dragged Rowena out the room.

"That's revolting," Helga said, looking disgusted.

"So do you wanna-?"

"Let's go," Helga said, cutting Salazar off and dragging him out the room.

"Harry James Potter, get back here right now!" Hermione screamed, running after him.

"Draco Alexander Malfoy, I'm gonna hurt you!" Ginny screamed, **(A/N: I've looked everywhere and can't find out what Draco's middle name is. Does he even have one? I just made this one up and thought it sounded good on him. If anyone does happen to know his real middle name, feel free to lemme know! Thanks!)**

Hermione tackled Harry and they landed on the ground with a _thud. _

"Told you I'd get you," Hermione said, smiling down at him, love in her eyes.

"You always get me, I'm just lucky I get you," Harry responded, voice pouring with love.

Hermione leaned down and they kissed. It was short, sweet, and filled with love.

"I love you, Hermione Jane Potter," Harry said, softly.

Hermione's face lit up, "I love you too, Harry James Potter." They kissed again.

Ginny grabbed Draco and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I'm sorry, my love," Draco said, actually looking sorry. Ginny smiled at him ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you, Ginevra Molly Malfoy," Draco said, looking deep in her eyes.

Ginny's eyes sparkled, "I love you, too, Draco Alexander Malfoy." Draco leant down and kissed her.

**Alright, so that's the end of CH. 12! What do you think? R&R! I'll post soon!**

**-until next time, darlings! EC =]**


	13. Chapter 13

***Hello, all! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I hope everyone had a fantastic Halloween! I'd like to give a special thanks to "****Miss Hermione Granger 1995" for informing me that Lucious is Draco's middle name! I will probably keep it as Alexander for this story, but I'm grateful the knowledge got in the future! Here's Ch. 13! Enjoy!*******

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were seated at the table with the four founders.

"So, how about you tell us about you now?" Rowena asked, smiling warmly at them.

"What would you like to know?" Hermione asked.

"Well…anything my dear. What are your interests? Favorite subjects? Favorite animals? Anything!" Rowena laughed.

"Well, I like reading, practicing magic, spending time with Harry and my other friends and, well, lots of other stuff I guess," Hermione replied unsure, "I like, well, I like every subject except Divination and my favorite animals are cats and owls."

"I like spending time with Hermione and my friends, Quidditch, practicing magic, and playing pranks. I like…Defense Against the Dark Arts, and my favorite animal would be an owl," Harry responded.

The eight of them talked until late into the night, until they heard a loud yawn coming from Ginny.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired," Ginny said, letting out another loud yawn. Draco wrapped his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder, trying to keep her eyes open.

"My Lord, can you believe the time? It's 1:30 A.M. you lot must be worn out after such a long day," Helga said, surprised it had been so long.

"Why don't we show you your rooms and you may sleep in tomorrow and then we will start training," Godric replied happily, as they all got up.

"Draco, Ginny, this will be your room. Harry, Hermione, right across from that will be your room. Godric and Rowena's room is down the hallway to the right and right across from that is Helga and my room," Salazar told them, pointing to each room as they went by.

"There should be clothes in your rooms for you all and a bathroom connecting as well. If you need anyone, come find one of us or a house elf. Now, all of you to bed and get a good night's rest," Rowena replied in a motherly voice, smiling at them.

Harry and Hermione walked into their room and each quickly went to the bathroom and changed. Their room was in bright gold and rich red colors; the bed with huge with a golden blanket. There was a big window with red curtains. There was a desk, some comfy chairs and a dresser.

Harry and Hermione lay on the bed, his arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I love you Harry," Hermione said, kissing his hands that were entwined with hers.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Hermione. I love you, never forget it," Harry told her, kissing her.

Draco's and Ginny's rooms were the same, except red and green. Ginny was wearing an old t-shirt of Draco's, a pair of sweats, and her hair in a mess. She had her head in Draco's chest and had a sneaky little smile on her face. **(A/N: If you've ever heard the song Gimme that Girl by Joe Nicholas, you'll understand where I got the last 2 sentences! =] ).**

Ginny leaned up and kissed Draco, hard.

"I love you, Ginny. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me," Draco told her, kissing her forehead.

"Draco, I love you, too and I always will," Ginny replied. She laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep as he stroked her hair.

**Alright, so that was CH. 13! Next Ch. will start the training! Hope you liked it! R&R!**

**-until next time, my fab readers, EC =]**


	14. Chapter 14

***Alright, Ch. 14! WOO HOO! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Enjoy!***

"Alright, guys, we will now be teaching you how to use your elements. Ginny, you will go with Helga, Draco with Sal, Hermione with Rowena, and Harry you're lucky, you get me, the cool teacher," Godric said, laughing.

"You mean the lazy one," Sal replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, just because you aren't as cool as me, doesn't mean you have to get upset," Godric laughed.

"Please, you're not even as good at pulling pranks as I am," Sal retorted.

Godric snorted, "Please, Sal, we all know I'm the King of pranks."

"Boys, please! We have work to do, continue this on your own time, away from us, please. Besides, you two know you could never beat Helga and I when we got mad at you two and played our own pranks," Rowena said, a little irritated and a little amusingly.

"Hell yeah, my sista!" Helga replied, fist bumping with Rowena.

"Alright, Ginny, you're fire," Helga told her. Helga and Ginny were outside the front of the house. The yard was big and full of flowers, "the first thing you have to do is relax. Breathe in and breathe out."

Ginny closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths in and out, for five minutes.

"Good. Now, I want you to hold your hand out like this," Helga said, extending her arm and holding her hand out, palm up, fingers straight out. Ginny copied the move and Helga continued, "Good, now I want you to concentrate and say, "Dóiteáin." **(A/N: Hey, everyone! This is the Irish word for Fire! I'm using Google translator, so if it's not right…blame Google =]). **

"Dóiteáin," Ginny replied, concentrating. All of a sudden, a small flame burst into Ginny's hand. Ginny jumped and it went away just as fast as it had come.

"Good job, Ginny. As you practice more and get stronger, it will become bigger and hold longer, like this," Helga said, doing the same thing as a large flame erupted from her hand.

"Wow, that's bloody brilliant," Ginny replied, in awe.

Helga laughed and extinguished the flame, "Thank you, dear. Now try again."

"Alright, Draco, we're earth. We're gonna start off small. The first thing I want you to do is point your hand down, like this," Sal replied, extending his arm, palm downward and fingers out. They were outside the back of the house, close to the woods, "And say, Aarde." **(A/N: This is the Dutch word for Earth, same note as above applies for this =]).**

"Aarde," Draco said, his arm already in the same position as Sal's. A few rocks lifted off the ground and began moving in a circular motion before dropping back to the ground, "Wow."

"Excellent job, Draco. That's better than I did on my first try. Soon you'll be able to do that and get as much rock as you want and do many, many things for a longer amount of time. Watch," Sal said, as he did as Draco did and lifted the rocks and twirled them at different paces before dropping them to the ground.

"Wicked," Draco replied as they continued practicing.

"Hermione, we are water. I'll teach you the most basic step, first. Extend your hand over the water, and say, Aqua," Rowena said. **(A/N: Aqua is the Latin word for water, see above A/Ns =])** They were by the big, indoor pool that was in the house, their arms extended over the water, palms facing downward.

Hermione did what she was told, and a stream of water started to come up from the pool. It was a sharp stream of water that lasted a few minutes before falling back down.

"Excellent job, Hermione. You, already, almost have that one mastered," Rowena said, as she demonstrated the action, showing it was the same as Hermione's except she chose when to drop and could form it more.

"Thank you. That was…amazing. I felt so…" Hermione trailed off, not able to find a word.

"Alive, complete, one?" Rowena suggested as Hermione nodded her head up and down, "let's continue practicing."

"Harry, we have air," Godric said, stating the obvious.

They were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Put your palm up and say, Aer," Godric told him. **(A/N: the Welsh word for air, see above =]). **Harry did as he was told and a ball of air rotated around in his palm and evaporated a few minutes later.

"Brilliant," Harry replied, smiling.

"Fantastic, Harry, with my help you'll be a master in no time!" Godric exclaimed as they continued to practice.

**Alright, that was the first day of training, tell me what ya think!**

**-until next time , babes, EC =]**


	15. Chapter 15

***Heyy, all my lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews! Here's Ch.15. Thanks to "Egbert-Jan" for informing me of the correct Dutch spelling for earth is "aarde" without a capitol letter and has offered to help me with Dutch spelling later on in the story. Enjoy.***

"Alright, everyone, that's enough element power today. Now, we want you to go into the workout room and lift some weights," Godric told them, showing them to the workout room.

"Why do we need to lift weights?" Draco asked, confused.

"The stronger you are, the stronger your magic is," Sal replied, as Draco's eyes showed understanding.

"We'll leave you here to exercise. You may finish in an hour and then you may clean up and get ready for dinner," Helga told them and then closed the door and the four founders walked out.

"Well, alright then. So how was everybody's day so far?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny sat on the ground and began stretching out, Harry and Draco watching their significant other with stupid smiles on their faces.

"Hey, we're talking to you, stop staring at us," Ginny snapped at them as they quickly averted their eyes.

"Sorry, it's a guy thing," Harry and Draco both replied, then looked at each other, said, "weird," and laughed.

"Honestly, boys are useless and stupid," Hermione and Ginny said at the same time, looked at each, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, my love," Harry said, walking up to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and he kissed her neck, _you're forgiven, _Hermione thought to him as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I'm sorry, honey, you're just so beautiful, how could I not look?" Draco asked, in a voice that made it seem so obvious. He then wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her. _You're not so bad looking yourself, mister, _Ginny thought, smiling and kissing him again.

Hermione sighed, "Alright, everyone, we have to get back to work now," she gave Harry another kiss and whispered in his ear, "We'll continue this later."

They all grabbed some weights and started working out. They did weights, push-ups and sit ups, running and leg weights.

"I am so sore," Hermione and Ginny said when they were finished.

The four were now sitting in the living room. They had finished working out and all had showered and changed. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch and Harry moved from sitting next to Hermione to behind her. He moved the hair off her neck and started massaging her shoulders.

Hermione moaned slightly in pleasure, _you have no idea how that feels, my love. Thank you, _she thought to Harry.

Harry kissed her next and continued massaging it, _anytime, love, I'm just glad I could help. _

"Draco, you should do that for me," Ginny told him as she went to sit in front of him on the floor.

"Thanks a lot, Harry. You decide to be all nice and sweet and now I'm expecting to be," Draco kidded, rubbing Ginny's neck and laughing.

"Well, Draco, you could learn some tips from me," Harry joked back.

"I swear, you two are just like brothers. As great as that is, it's still a bit odd," Hermione mused.

"Well, if you had told me a year ago….hell if you had told me a week ago I'd think of Draco as my brother and we acted like this, I'd have laughed at you but now, well Draco really is like my brother," Harry laughed.

"If anyone had told me before I'd be in love with a Weasley, consider a muggle-born my little sister and think of Potter as my best friend and brother, I'd have probably punched them, but now…" Draco trailed off.

"I'm so glad you guys are all getting along. I just hope Ron takes it as well. I mean, you guys are, and he has been spending an awful amount of time with this mystery girl. Maybe he'll be more excepting. I just hope he isn't upset or jealous at how close we all are," Ginny said in deep thought, clearly concerned for her brother's sake.

"Ginny, Ron will always be one of our best friends and we will always consider him a brother, the same way you will always be his sister. Things will be different and no, he most likely will not warm up to Draco right away, but we know Ron, just give him some time. He'll be fine," Hermione comforted her.

"Thank you Hermione. I needed that," Ginny said, getting up and giving the girl a hug and they both smiled.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, nodded, and said, "Group hug."

Harry and Draco went up and enveloped the girls into one big hug. They screeched lightly before hugging everyone back. When they finished, Harry and Ginny hugged and Hermione and Draco hugged, both guys giving the girls a brotherly hair ruffle and both girls stuck their tongues out at them.

"I love you guys," Hermione said to no one in particular as she walked back over to Harry and went into his arms.

"I love you guys, too," Ginny said, going to sit on Draco's lap as he plopped himself down in a chair.

**Alright, so that's the end of the chapter! I thought I'd add a bit of Ron in, I hope you liked that! Alright, R&R! I'll update soon!**

**-Until next time, loves, EC =]**


	16. Chapter 16

***Hello, my lovely readers! Thanks to all who have reviewed! Here's Ch. 16! This is going to be a short chapter, and it's going to be in Ron's P.O.V. so… Enjoy!***

**Ron P.O.V.**

I was on my way back from hanging out with Luna. I thought she was odd at first, but, now…I'm really falling for her. She made me see and think about things differently.

Especially Harry and Hermione.

I suppose, now that I think about it, I'm glad they're together. I mean, you could tell that they're perfect for each other, and that they had always liked each other. Hell, there were bets going around with several houses, students and I've even heard teachers, about when they'd get together.

And, Hermione and I woulda never worked out. We fight too much. I can't stand her nagging and constant need for homework and stuff. She and Harry just…fit.

And Harry's never had a family. Sure, he's had me and my family, and Dumbledore and some of the other teachers, and he's got Sirius and Lupin now, but it's not the same, He's had to live with the Dursley's, has to face He-who-must-not-be-named, and, well, he's had to go through a lot of stuff.

If anyone deserves each other, it's them.

I do love Hermione, but like a sister, the way I love Ginny and Harry. Well, Harry like a brother, like I love them like siblings.

I'm glad they're together and I'm going to be supportive of them, especially because I now have Luna. I've never felt this way before. I ran into her when I was taking a walk and we've been meeting up with each other a lot since then. I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. She makes me feel…happy.

**Alright, like I said, short chapter, but I wanted to show some of Ron's P.O.V. I hope you all like it! R&R! I'll update soon! **

** -Until next time, mm dears, EC =]**


	17. Chapter 17

***Hello, my fantastic readers! Thanks to all who reviewed! Now, here is Ch. 17. I'm going to skip ahead in it. They basically just train, all become closer and a family (including the Founders), and so you can just kind of imagine what happens. Enjoy!***

It had been a year since they first went there and they were now being sent back to the "real world" as the Founders had referred to it.

The four had become extremely close. They could all practically finish each other's sentences, knew what each other was feeling, and could tune in and out of a mind link to talk to each other.

Harry and Hermione, who already were extremely close, got even closer, if that's possible. Without the mind link, they could tell what each though just by the look on their face. They acted like one person. If one of them moved, even in the slightest, the other would move as well, at the exact same time, like a magnetic connection. They usually couldn't keep their hands off each and were often asked to, "Get a room," by everyone else.

Ginny and Draco were in much the same way. They got into fights a sometimes, rarely and small ones, because they were both extremely stubborn, but neither could stay mad at the other and it usually ended up in Draco apologizing and admitting he was wrong, weather he was or not, something Harry told him he should do.

Harry and Draco acted like true brothers. Ready to fight with each other, than laugh and play pranks together, stand up for each other and many other brotherly things.

Hermione and Draco became just like brother and sister. She's the little sister he always wanted and he's the big brother that she wished for. They bickered like siblings did, running to, in Hermione's case, Harry, or, in Draco's case, Ginny, if the other made them to upset and then they would laugh it off and give each other a hug.

Ginny and Harry, although they already thought of themselves as siblings before, became even more so, acting similar to Draco and Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione acted so much like sisters. They had before, but now it was even more. They'd often be seen laughing, gossiping, painting each other's nails, doing each other's hair, or other girl stuff together.

Everyone was now gathered together in the living room.

"Alright, are you all ready to leave?" Godric asked, looking at each of them.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said, being the spokesperson.

"Oh, we are going to miss you all so much," Rowena cried as she and Helga, with tears in their eyes, ran up to hug each of them.

"We're going to miss you all as well," Hermione said, as she and Ginny hugged them back, tears in their own eyes.

After everyone, including the males, had hugged each other and said goodbye, they got ready to go.

"Alright, you may visit here whenever you like, just think about coming here and you'll be there," Helga said.

"Remember what you have learned here, and not just the spells. You have grown closer to each other, you're going to need that," Sal told them.

The four nodded and then, they were back home.

**Alright, not too exciting, but there'll be more soon. R&R! I'll update soon!**

** -Until next time, babes, EC =]**


	18. Chapter 18

***O.k. Please don't be mad at me! I know it's been awhile since I've updated, I've been busy with school and also kinda sick, so I haven't really had much time! **

**So, who else is excited for Harry Potter 7 part 1 to come out! I'm going to the midnight release, & it seems to be taking forever to actually get to the day! **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! Here is Ch. 18! Enjoy!***

The four were now sitting in the living room at Sirius's house, taking in everything that had happened to them since the start of summer, up until now. They had changed in many ways, including physically.

Harry and Draco had bulked up. They were strong and had defined abs and big arms. Though they had bulked up, they didn't look like body builders or sumo wrestlers.

Hermione and Ginny had also changed as well. They had slimmed and gotten slight abs as well. They were strong and had some muscles. They did not look masculine or like weird body builder women. They were still feminine looking, their muscles not really defined. **(A/N: I hope you're getting where I'm going w/ this. They still pretty much look the same, just a little more strength and they have slight, feminine abs, if you get where I'm going.)**

The four had spent the remaining time at Sirius's house after returning from the Founders and were getting ready to leave for the Hogwart's Express.

Once they were on the train, the four found a compartment and sat down, Harry and Hermione on one side, Hermione sitting in Harry's lap, and Ginny and Draco on the other side, Ginny's head on Draco's shoulder.

The door opened and Ron poked his head in, clearly not seeing Draco and Ginny.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ron asked, sounding nervous.

"Of course, Ron," Harry said, offering him a smile.

Ron carefully sat down next to Ginny, still unaware of Draco's presence. They all sat there, looking back and forth at one another, hoping someone else would start talking. The tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, finally breaking the silence, "I was horrible to you guys. I could have listened to you, I should have realized you guys were perfect from each other; I should have done everything differently. I was hurt and didn't think before I acted. I've realized now that I never loved Hermione, well, I do love you, always have, but like a sister, nothing more. I'm so sorry for what I did and said and I hope one day you can forgive me."

Hermione and looked at Harry. A second later they both smiled and jumped onto Ron, giving him a big hug and then returned to their seat.

"Ron, we were mad and upset with you, but we were also mad at ourselves. We knew you liked me, but we love each other. We never meant to hurt. That was the farthest thing from our minds. I love you Ron, like a brother, and I always will," Hermione said, gently.

"Ron, you're my brother. No matter how many fights we get into, you'll always be my brother. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I fought off my feelings for Hermione for so long, because I knew you liked her. I know you feel like we betrayed you and in some ways we might have, but that was never our intention. We forgive you Ron, we understand that you were mad, we just hope you can forgive us," Harry said, looking like he was trying not to cry.

"Of course I forgive you guys, you're family. I'm sorry mate. Let's put this in the past, I want to introduce you all to my girlfriend," Ron said as he and Harry hugged, not a man hug, but a real one, and then left the compartment.

Once Ron came back, a girl with long blonde hair followed him.

"Luna," everyone in the compartment exclaimed happily and shockingly.

"We met over summer and she…helped me and I fell for her," Ron said happily, giving Luna a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone welcomed Luna and made room for them to sit down. Ron then seemed to notice Draco in the compartment, with his arm around his little sister.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here, and get your arm of my sister, you ferret!" Ron screamed, reaching for his want.

"Petrificus Totalus…" Ron started.

"RON NO!" Ginny, Hermione, and Harry screamed, as Ginny jumped in front of Draco and took the spell.

Draco grabbed Ginny and glared at Ron, who had his mouth wide open. Draco quickly took out his wand and fixed Ginny back up. Draco pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"Ginny, my love, please don't jump in front of spells for me, no matter what spell it is. You scared me," Draco whispered lovingly to her.

"Honey, it was just Petrificus Totalus. It couldn't have hurt me. And I'll always try and save you, even if it is just from Ron, just like you would do the same for me, even if it was just something simple and stupid like Tarantallegra," Ginny said, stroking his hair and giving him a kiss.

"I know, but you know I'll always worry about you and try to protect you," Draco said, smiling down at her.

"I know, and you know I'll always do the same for you. I love you," Ginny said, smiling up at him.

"I love you, too," Draco replied, giving her a kiss.

Ron stared, wide eyed at them, frozen in shock.

"Guess it's time to tell Ron," Ginny laughed.

**Alright, what did you think? I added some spells in there and we saw Ron's reaction to Harry & Hermione and Draco. Anyone wanna guess what will happen? R&R! I'll update soon, I promise. It won't take as long as it did with this one!  
-until next time, darlin's, EC =]**ough they had bulked up, they djhpaojfla;jkfalk;jsfd;lakjf


	19. Chapter 19

***Hello, my fantastic readers! Thanks to all those who reviewed! In honor of Harry Potter 7 part 1, I'm going to try and post a new chapter every day this week. So here, is Ch. 19. Enjoy!***

"Ron. Ron. Ron!" Ginny screamed, waving her hands in front of Ron who stood motionless. Ginny was clearly getting upset and smacked him across the face.

"Ow, Gin, what was that for?" Ron cried, clutching his now red cheek.

"Well, you were in an awkward, trance like state, so I thought I'd help you out," Ginny said innocently, smiling and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Whatever. Now tell me what the hell is going on," Ron demanded, glaring at Draco.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and even Draco, told Ron and Luna everything; from finding out that Harry and Hermione were soul mates all the way up to Ron coming into the compartment.

"What…I mean…Malfoy? Are you sure?" Ron stuttered, clearly confused.

"Yes, Ron. And his name is Draco. I love him and he loves me, we're soul mates. Please try and accept him," Ginny pleaded with Ron.

"Ginny, there a lot of things I can accept, but I really don't think this is one of them. He's…Malfoy. I…I need some time to think," Ron said, angry and confused, as he grabbed Luna's arm and they left the compartment.

"I'm sorry, Gin. Your brother's mad at you and clearly doesn't like me. I didn't want to make things hard on you. We knew people would not accept this easily, including Ron, but I still feel bad about this," Draco said, looking down sadly.

"Don't worry, Draco. Ron will come to love you like a brother. You are going to come home with me for Christmas and meet the rest of the family. They'll all warm up to you, I promise. And if they don't…I'll hex them," Ginny reassured him, laughing and kissing his cheek.

"She is right. Ron will be mad for awhile, like he was mad at us, but eventually he'll realize he's being dumb and at least needs to give you a chance," Harry said.

"Besides, you are, technically, his brother-in-law now. He'll have to get used to you at least, because you will be seeing each other for the rest of your lives," Hermione joked, pushing his arm.

Draco laughed along with the rest of them and they continued small talk and practicing their magic until they finally arrived at Hogwarts.

**Alright, they're finally back at Hogwarts. YAY! I'll post more soon, hopefully tomorrow! **

**If anyone would like to beta this story, I'd appreciate it so just message me or leave a comment for me if you would. Thanks! =]**

**Also, as another thing for HP7 part 1, if you want, let me know what your favorite HP quotes are & I'll try & add them into the story, as well as some of my own. Just let me know what book, (page number if possible) and who said it.**

**-Alright, until next time loves, EC :D**


	20. Chapter 20

***Hello, my fantastic readers! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed!**

**Ok, like I said from the last chapter, I want to add some quotes from the HP books. One of my favorite quotes, that I couldn't fit into this chapter, is "Dumbledore's army, because that's the ministry's worse fear isn't it?" (Ginny in OOP).**

**Another quote that was sent to me by "elle baybee" is, "I'm not an owl" (Hermione in GOF movie).**

**Love these quotes!**

**Now…CH. 20! YAY! Enjoy!***

The four walked into the great hall; it was just as magnificent, if not more so, than when they left it.

"We're home," Harry said, smiling slightly as Hermione rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I trust your summer went well," Dumbledore said, walking up to them.

"Yes professor, thank you," Hermione said, smiling up at the man.

"Excellent, excellent. Now, seeing as you are all married, we are giving you four the married quarters," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes as if he knew something the others didn't.

"Wait. Hogwart's has married quarters? Why didn't I know about this? I never came across it in my reading…" Hermione trailed off, clearly upset that she didn't know something.

"Ah, do not fear, Mrs. Potter. The married quarters haven't been around long. They are for students who are of legal age, or married by magic, like this, and do not want have to live in the common rooms, separated from each other," Dumbledore told her.

"So, we can live together? You're not worried anything will…happen?" Ginny said, happy they could live together but nervous about the question.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, you are married. What you choose to do and not do is up to you. Yes, I would prefer you…keep _that _for after your schooling, but you are married and it is your right. You are, also, adults, and are allowed to do as you choose," Dumbledore told them.

The Potters and Malfoys each turned bright red as they waited for him to continue talking.

"Also, should you choose to…do _that, _I ask that you are careful not to encourage the other students. Make it known to them you are married and that they should only do _that _to people they are married to," Dumbledore said, increasing the redness of the four's faces.

"Umm…yes sir," Draco said nervously, looking down.

"Good. Now the married quarters are up on the third floor, right across from the Gryffindor common room. When you get there you will need to choose your password. Now, you may all go eat and enjoy your evening," Dumbledore told them, then quickly left to go to his spot at the professor's table.

"C'mon, let's eat," Hermione said as she and Ginny pulled Harry and Draco to the Gryffindor table.

"Great, I'm starved," Harry said, sitting down and starting to pile food onto his plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to him and started putting food onto her plate as well.

"Gin, I'm a Slytherin, no one is going to want me sitting here. I have to go to the Slytherin table," Draco said sadly as Ginny went to sit down.

"Draco, I don't care what the others think. You are my husband and you are my friend and you are Harry and Hermione's friend. I want you to sit here. Please," Ginny said, giving him a pout he couldn't resist.

"Well, alright, anything for you, my love," Draco said, kissing her forehead and sitting down next to her.

All while they ate, the four talked and laughed and received several odd, confused and mean glances from the Gryffindor's and other houses. Many times one of the four would tell them to back off and they'd look away, only to look again a few minutes later.

Once they had finished the sorting and eating, the four walked up to their new marriage quarters.

"What should our password be?" Harry asked, looking at the four.

"How about, Entwined? It's what we are; we are four people, two couples, entwined in each other forever," Hermione said, looking to see their reactions.

"Mione, I love it," Harry said, giving her a kiss.

"I agree, Entwined is perfect," Ginny said, looking up at Draco.

"I like it. It describes us," Draco said, hugging Ginny close to him.

The four set the password and walked into their new place.

There was a living room with a fire place, several couches and chairs and a table. Everything was in the colors of the four houses. There was a small kitchen with a fridge, table, stove, microwave, and oven. There was a study with four desks and a large shelf full of books.

Harry and Hermione chose the room with red, gold, and blue colors, a large bed, a walk in closet, a big window, a balcony, and a bathroom attached.

Ginny and Draco had a room similar, except the colors were red, gold, and green.

Harry and Hermione were lying in bed, holding each other close.

"I love you," Harry told her, kissing her neck as she moaned in pleasure.

"I love you, too, Harry," Hermione replied, kissing him and running her hands through his hair.

Harry and Hermione continued kissing, as it grew more and more passionate. They spent the night becoming totally, completely together, in body, creating a bond in their marriage.

In the other room Draco and Ginny were also spending their first night together, in that sense. The two were now one in body, forming a new point in their relationship.

**Alright, so that was Ch. 20! YAY! I hope you liked it! And at the end there, yes they did do "**_**that" **_**as Dumbledore referred to it as. ;) Alright, R&R and continue sending those quotes in! I'll update soon!**

** -until next time, babes, EC :D**


	21. Chapter 21

***Heyy, sorry everyone! My internet's been down for the last couple of days! **

**Harry Potter was AMAZING! But I do admit to crying at the end!**

**Also, I noticed I made a bit of a mistake! I said, "****Now the married quarters are up on the third floor, right across from the Gryffindor common room," I'm not sure what I was thinking, but as you all know, Gryffindor common room is on the 7****th**** floor, so change the "3rd" floor to 7****th****. Sorry for the mistake!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's Ch. 21! Enjoy!***

"Harry, time to wake up, love," Hermione whispered in his ear while stroking his hair.

Harry grunted and turned his head into Hermione's neck. Hermione giggled and started kissing his shoulder, continuing as he shivered.

"Love, if you get up there will be more," Hermione whispered, "but since you're not getting up…"

Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on top of him as she tried to get up. He kissed her and she giggled.

"Well, look who's up," Hermione said, laughing.

"I think you should get me up like this every day," Harry said in between the kisses he was now placing on her neck.

Hermione laughed and pulled Harry up.

"Maybe I will," Hermione said, winking, "We really have to get up now and go to lessons though."

Harry groaned by got up and got dressed as Hermione asked.

"Good morning," Ginny said cheerfully as Harry and Hermione walked into the common room.

Draco grunted, his way of saying good morning, and Harry grunted back, clearly, "Guy speak."

"Glad our men are morning people," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yes I know. Especially since I had to start something in order to wake him up," Hermione told Ginny, winking at her' Ginny understanding what she meant.

"I had to do the same thing. Draco was fine with it until I actually made him get up," Ginny said, laughing.

"Apparently our men are only morning people when it's convenient," Hermione said laughing.

"Why, are our women so happy in the morning?" Draco asked Harry as he looked away from the giggling girls.

"Beats the hell outta me. I was in an o.k. mood with how Mione woke me up, but then she made me actually get up," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I hear ya man. Gin woke me up in a fantastic way, only to say we had to get up and if I was good we'd continue it later," Draco said sourly.

"Chicks," Harry and Draco said simultaneously, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes.

"Ow!" they both screamed as Hermione and Ginny smacked them both on the head after hearing their comment.

**Alright, that's all for now, sorry it's short. I'll post more soon though! R&R!**

** Until next time, babes, EC :D**


	22. Chapter 22

***Alright, here's Ch. 22! Thanks to all who R&R! Enjoy!***

The four were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Ron walked up to them.

"Can I talk to you?" Ron asked, trying not to look at Malfoy.

"Of course," Gin said, making room for Ron.

"We'll let you guys talk," Hermione said, as she and Harry started to get up.

"Actually, you guys can stay. You are just as much a part of this as we are," Ron said, making them sit back down.

Ron piled some food onto the plate in front of him and took a few bites. He then took a long drink of juice from his cup before finally looking up to speak with them. He looked at Ginny and could see hope in her eyes.

"I'm not exactly…happy, about you and Mal…I mean…Draco. But clearly you guys love each other and are soul mates and married and blah, blah, blah, so it's not like I can really do anything," Ron said, looking as if he had rehearsed the words.

Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and looked hopeful.

"As long as you're happy then I'll support you and try to get along with him. Maybe one day I'll consider him my brother. But, Mal…Draco…I know you love Gin, but if you hurt her, I'll break your neck," Ron said, bluntly.

"I will never, willingly hurt her, but if I were to do something that would hurt her, I will gladly allow you to break my neck, but not before torturing myself first," Draco said, and Ron could hear the honesty and sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you," Ron said, clearly happy with himself.

Draco stuck his hand out for Ron to shake. Ron looked at it for a second before smiling slightly and shaking his hand.

"Thank you, for approving of my being with Ginny and not being upset with her. I truly love her and I don't want her to have family problems because of me," Draco said.

With that the five continued their breakfast and conversation with light topics, such as Quidditch.

"So, what lessons do you lot have?" Luna said, coming up to them and kissing Ron on the cheek. Ron wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"I've got Care of Magical Creatures," Ron said, as they all started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Mione, Draco and I have Potions," Harry said, slipping his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer. Hermione leaned into him and kissed his neck.

"I have D.A.D.A." Ginny said, upset that she had to leave Draco's side.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures as well. Shall we head down, Ron?" Luna asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Sure," Ron said, not really hearing what she said, because he was too busy looking at her.

"We'll see you all later," Luna said in her dreamy voice as she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him off to their lessons.

_Draco, do we have to go to lessons? We won't see each other until lunch, _Ginny thought to Draco, pouting.

_I'm sorry, honey, I don't want to go to class either. I'd rather skip them and spend the whole time with you, but we can't. But we can talk during class. And it'll be lunch before you know it, _Draco thought back to her, squeezing her hand and kissing her.

_Alright, alright, _Ginny thought back to him as they broke the kiss.

_Harry! _Hermione thought to Harry as she let a giggle escape.

Hermione's back was against the wall, her legs were wrapped around Harry's waist, and her arms were around his neck and in his hair. Harry had one arm under her legs and the other in her hair. They were in a deep kiss, letting their tongues battle for dominance.

_I love you, Mione, _Harry thought to her, now running kisses along her neck.

_I love you, too, Harry, _Hermione thought back, as she failed to keep in a moan.

"Oi, lovebirds, we don't wanna see that. Wait until you get back to your bedroom," Draco said, his face disgusted yet humorous.

Ginny made her way to class as Draco, Harry, and Hermione headed for Potions.

"Potters, Malfoy, you are late," Snape sneered at them.

"Sorry, Professor, we got a little caught up," Draco said, knowing Snape like him best.

"Yes, well, don't be late again," Snape replied, letting it go for now, only because of Draco.

"Alright, get into pairs of three to complete this potion. Everything you need is written on the board. You have thirty minutes, begin," Snape said in a monotonous voice as he went to sit at his desk.

_Partners?_ Draco sent to Harry and Hermione.

_Of course, _they both replied together.

Crabbe and Goyle had started making their way over to Draco when they saw him taking a seat next to Harry and Hermione.

"What's with you hanging with the Pothead, blood traitors, and mudbloods?" Crabbe questioned angrily.

Harry was about to get up in protest of them saying something about Hermione and the Weasley's, especially Hermione, when Draco stood up.

"First of all, never talk about Ginny or her family like that again, or I'll hurt you, next, don't ever insult my brother or I'll hex you, and third, call my sister that again, and I'll hex you and I know Harry will gladly help," Draco said angrily, glaring at them.

They cringed a little before finally leaving, muttering under their breathe.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Anything for my little sis, I'll always protect you," Draco said, smiling back at her and ruffling her hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled and gave him a hug.

"Alright, let's begin the work," Hermione said, smiling since they already learned how to do this potion with Salazar.

**Alright, that's the end of the chapter! R&R! I'll post soon! **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

** -until next time, babes, EC :D**


	23. Chapter 23

***Hello, lovelies! Thanks to all my fantastic readers and reviewers! Without further delay…here is chapter 23. Enjoy!***

Harry, Hermione, and Draco received glares as they made their way to D.A.D.A.

It was their second class of the day and everyone had heard about Draco standing up for Hermione. Everyone knew he had been sitting with them, but this was their "last straw," so to speak.

"Malfoy! What the hell is going on with you?" Crabbe yelled, as he, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and several other Slytherins approached them.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione turned to face them, standing proud and strong next to each other and keeping their hands on their wands.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked in a calm voice, though you could hear the anger in it.

"What are you doing, hanging out with them? You even defended the mudblood," Goyle yelled, clearly outraged.

"I told you not to insult my sister again," Draco said as he grabbed his wand and aimed it at him, "Locomotor Mortis."

Goyle fell to the floor, wining.

"So that's how it's gonna be is it? You're a traitor," Pansy snarled.

"No, I'm not. I've just realized what's right and what I want," Draco retorted, turning to leave.

As they were walking, they heard someone mutter a spell and then, Draco flinched. The three grabbed their wands and turned, ready to face their attackers.

**Kinda short, I know, but the next chappie will have some action in it! YAY!**

**R&R! I'll update soon!**

** Until next time, lovelies, EC :D**


	24. Chapter 24

***Hello my wonderful readers & reviewers! Here's chapter 24! YAY! Enjoy!***

"Expelliarmus," Harry yelled, attacking Crabbe easily.

"Flipendo," Pansy shot at Harry, who easily repelled it.

"Incarcerous," Hermione shot at Pans shot at Pansy.

The spell casting went on until a very angry looking McGonagall came out.

"Enough," she shouted, raising her wand.

Everyone stopped instantly.

"I don't know what's going on or why, and I don't care. You all have detention tonight, first thing after dinner. Now off to classes," McGonagall said angrily.

The Slytherins glared at the trio and they glared back before turning and heading to D.A.D.A.

"Never a dull day is it?" Harry asked as they headed to class, laughing.

Hermione giggled and wrapped an arm around Harry, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Draco, that's twice you've stood up for me," Hermione told him, unwrapping herself from Harry to give him a quick hug and then dashing back into Harry's arms.

"Anytime, little sis. Besides, it was either me or Harry, and I'm pretty sure Harry woulda killed them and I don't think any of us want him in Azkaban," Draco replied, laughing.

The three continued to laugh as they made their way into the D.A.D.A. classroom. They stopped laughing and looked in shock.

"Tonks!" they all shouted in confusion.

Draco had met Tonks over summer.

"Hiya, guys," Tonks replied, smiling at them.

"All right class, today, we are going to be attacking each other. Get with a group of two or three and take turns attacking your opponent. Nothing too bad, I don't want anyone being sent down to the hospital wing just yet. I'll be walking around. This is more so just to see what you all know," Tonks said.

Once the class was over the trio went up to Tonks.

"Well done you three. You did excellent today," Tonks praised.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be teaching?" Hermione asked, while Tonks was changing her features.

"Well, Hermione, I wanted it to be a surprise. Ya know, liven things up a bit," Tonks replied, laughing, finally settling on bright green hair with pink streaks.

"Only you Tonks, only you," Harry said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Funny Potter, real funny," Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

"I heard you lot got detention tonight," Tonks said mater-of-factly.

"How'd you hear of that?" Draco asked, curious.

"Well, Minerva decided that the Slytherins would get detention with Filch, and you lot get detention with me," Tonks replied, laughing.

Once they got down to dinner, Draco placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead and sat down in the seat next to her. Harry and Hermione sat down across from them, Ron, and Luna.

_Love, I think this weekend we should hang out with Ron; just the three of us, like how it used to be. We haven't hung out with him in so long. It feels like we are distant from him almost, _Harry thought to Hermione after glancing at Ron.

_Love, I think that would be a perfect idea. We haven't really hung out with Ron. And just because we are together and are so close to Draco and Gin, doesn't mean that we don't want to be his friend. He'll always be one of our best friends, _Hermione replied, squeezing Harry's hand a bit.

Once everyone finished dinner everyone started heading upstairs.

"Ron, hold up, mate," Harry shouted, dragging Hermione over with him to Ron.

Ron turned, smiled slightly, whispered something into Luna's ear and gave her another kiss before walking over to Harry and Hermione.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"Mione and I have been thinking. We haven't hung out in forever and we wanted to know if, on Saturday, you wanted to hang out. Just you, me, and Mione, the Golden Trio," Harry asked.

"Yeah, of course, mate. That would be great. We could play a game of Quidditch," Ron beamed.

**Alright, that's it for Ch. 24! Next chapter: Golden Trio bonding time! R&R! I'll update soon!**

**-Until next time, loves, EC :D**


	25. Chapter 25

***Alright my lovely readers, here, is Ch.25. Thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy!***

The trio was sitting outside under a tree by the lake. Harry had his back up against the tree and Hermione was sitting in between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist. Ron was sitting across from them.

The trio had played a game of Quidditch, which Hermione thoroughly protested the whole time and just got out from swimming in the lake. They were dripping wet and didn't care.

"I'm glad we spent the day together. It's been far too long since we've done this," Ron said, happily, staring at the now retreating sun from the sky.

"Ron, I think I was wrong before…" Hermione said, her face serious but her eyes showing amusement. Harry and Ron were gaping at her in confusion.

"Ron, you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon. I think it's more like a ladle," Hermione said, laughing, "But you're right, I'm glad the three of us spent the day together."

"We need to do this more often," Harry said, agreeing.

"I have found a new way to rid us of Harry Potter," Voldemort said.

Voldemort was sitting at the table in the Malfoy Manor, looking at some of his most trusted Death Eaters.

"Are you going to take the mudblood, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, intrigued.

"Perhaps, but I have heard of a new prophecy. He is the only one that can defeat me, but I can defeat him by getting rid of his precious mudblood or…his offspring," Voldemort said, laughing evilly.

"You mean the mudblood is pregnant?" Bellatrix asked, shocked.

"Yes, though I'm unsure of weather they know or not. It is prophesized that he will have an offspring before he finishes this school year. If I can kill his offspring or his mudblood, he dies," Voldemort said, happy to get rid of Harry Potter for good.

Harry woke up in a cool sweat. He looked down, realizing where he was; in his and Hermione's bed, naked, with the sheets wrapped around him, Hermione looking at him and calling his name, trying to wake him.

"Oh, Harry, you're awake. Thank Merlin. You were tossing and turning and…and…I'm just so glad you're alright," Hermione said, throwing herself onto Harry.

"You're pregnant," Harry said, looking at her shocked but with a big smile.

Hermione looked at him in shock and confusion. She could see the sincerity, happiness, and worry in his eyes.

**Alright, so that's it for CH.25. WHOO HOO! Cliff hanger! Lemme know what you think, I'll update soon! **

**-until next time, lovelies, EC :D**


	26. Chapter 26

***Helloooo, lovely readers and reviewers! Here….is Ch. 26! Enjoy!***

Harry and Hermione were sitting in on their bed, Harry holding Hermione in his arms. Harry had just finished telling Hermione about what he had seen. Though Hermione was worried, she was also happy.

"Harry…do you know what this means? We are going to have…a baby!" Hermione exclaimed happily, though gave Harry a slightly worried look, "You…you do want a baby…right?" Hermione stuttered nervously.

"Of course I do. Sure, I hadn't planned on us having kids until we had finished Hogwarts but…who cares? I've always wanted a big family and as long as it's with you, I don't care when we have kids. I love you Hermione…and the baby," Harry said, smiling at her. He gave her a kiss on the lips and then bent down to her stomach and placed a light kiss there.

"I love you, too, Harry," Hermione said, pulling his face up to hers and kissing him again, "Now, let's go see Madame Pomfrey."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry, we have to make sure that I really am pregnant and, most importantly, that everything is alright with the baby," Hermione said, her voice saying he should already know that.

"You want this baby too, right Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course! I love you and I already love our baby. Sure, I had intended not to have a baby until later on in life but…when life gives you lemons…" Hermione trailed off as she pulled on a pair of sweats and one of Harry's shirts.

Once they both finished dressing Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him all the way down to the hospital wing.

"Oh, dear, did Potter get hurt again? I swear I should just make him his own bed here. He _is _in here enough," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, exasperated, as she walked over to them.

"Actually, Madame Pomfrey, I was the one that wanted to get checked out. I…I think I might be…well…I think I'm pregnant and I wanted you to check for me," Hermione stuttered nervously.

Madame Pomfrey looked shocked but ushered her over to the nearest bed.

"Alright, Mrs. Potter, I want you to just lie down here and I'll perform a few tests on you," Mrs. Pomfrey said as she started to wave her wand over Hermione's stomach.

"Well, Hermione, you're about two months in already. Would you like to know the gender?" Madame Pomfrey said calmly. **(A/N: ummm….yea, so I don't exactly know if the timing adds up or how far in it is until you start showing so….whether or not she should be showing right now, for the story's sake, she's NOT showing! Alright, back to the story!).**

Hermione looked at Harry, having a silent conversation with him.

_Do you want to know the gender, love?_ Hermione asked him silently.

_Love, I will be happy with whatever you choose, _Harry responded, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles with his thumb.

_Ok I think we should know the gender. Things will be difficult enough; knowing the gender will at least help us prepare, _Hermione responded after a moment. Harry smiled and nodded, so Hermione told Madame Pomfrey.

Once Madame Pomfrey had finished her test she looked up at the couple and beamed.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it looks like you two will have two healthy babies. One female and one male," Madame Pomfrey said happily, "Now I must go tell Albus. You are more than welcome to return to your rooms for the night."

"Twins? Harry…we're having twins!" Hermione exclaimed, a mix between happiness and worry.

"Yeah," Harry said in an awe-like voice with a huge smile on his face, "You are glad, right? Because I am."

"Of course I am! We're having twins!" Hermione screeched as she and Harry made their way up to their room.

Although Harry was happy about having babies he was also worried about what Voldemort might plan with this new information.

**Alright, so that's the end of the chappie! R&R! I'll update soon!**

** -until next time, babes, EC =]**


	27. Chapter 27

***Heyy yall! Sry its been awhile since I've updated, things have been crazyyy! Thanks to all my loyal readers & reviewers! You guys are amazing! Here's an extra long Ch. 27 for you all!***

"Wormtail, my faithful follower, what have you discovered?" Voldemort asked Wormtail.

Voldemort, Wormtail, Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were all sitting in the Malfoy Manor.

"Well, my Lord, th-the Harrryyy Po-po-pottt-tter has found out aboutttt hisss child. He is having t-t-twooo, my Lord," Wormtail stuttered.

"Ah, so Potter is going to have two children? Excellent," Voldemort said, deep in thought.

"What shall we do, My Lord? What is the plan?" Lucious asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"We are going to wait until the mudblood is further along, and cannot fight, then, we will take her. We will torture her and then kill her and her offspring. Lucious, you and Bellatrix must come up with a plan to take her," Voldemort said, stroking Nagini.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucious and Bellatrix said simultaneously, bowing their head's.

"Oh, and Lucious, I have another task for you as well. Kill that traitor of a son you have and his disgusting blood traitor," Voldemort said, looking Lucious dead in the eyes.

"…Yes, My Lord, it will be done. He is no son of mine and I will kill him and the weasel myself," Lucious hissed.

"Well, Harry, I think we should get Draco and Ginny, and Ron and Luna and tell them what's going on," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Astronomy Tower. They had been walking around, discussing what to do, and ended up there.

"I agree. I think we should do it now," Harry replied, wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"Alright, let's go. I'm sure Ron will be in the great hall so we'll tell him to…meet us in the Room of Requirement with Luna? Then we can go get Draco and Ginny as well?" Hermione asked, thinking.

"Alright, but, out of curiosity, why not our room? Why the R.O.R.?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because, as much as I love Ron and Luna, if we go there they will know our password and I don't want them thinking just because they know it they can come in anytime they like. I know it could be midnight and Ron needs to talk to you or Ginny or Ron decides we probably won't be in there and takes Luna in there to be alone or…. Well, you get the idea. I love them like siblings, but with the four of us, all married couples, and two babies on the way, I'd really like to keep it private. Not to mention we don't want Gin and Draco to go tell people the password so we can't do that either without consulting and thoroughly talking about it," Hermione said, finishing her rant.

"Alright, that makes sense. Like you said, they are like siblings, but I don't want them just showing up; especially with the babies on the way or if we just want alone time. Gin and Draco will know when we don't want them at least," Harry said as they started walking to the great hall.

"Hey, mate, what's up?" Ron asked as he saw Harry and Hermione approach.

Ron was, of course, shoveling food into his mouth, while Luna was sitting next to him with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hello, Hermione, Harry," Luna said, smiling at them.

"Hey, guys! We wanted to talk to you. We need to go get Draco and Ginny but would you meet us in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked as Ron shrugged indifferently.

"Sure, mate. I'm just going to finish this plate of food and then we'll meet you up there," Ron said as Luna agreed.

"Alright, great. We might get there after you, depending on when we find Gin and Draco but we'll be there as soon as possible," Hermione said as she started pulling Harry out of the Great Hall. 

"Draco, can we go to the hospital wing?" Ginny asked, quietly.

Draco and Ginny were sitting in their room, lying on the bed. Draco had his arms around her and she was leaning up against him.

"Sure Gin. What's wrong?" Draco asked his face and voice full of concern, his eyes showing worry as he scooped Ginny up and ran her out of the room.

"Draco, relax! I'm alright," Ginny laughed, making Draco put her down. Draco did so and slung an arm around her as they continued to the hospital wing. Draco shot her a look and Ginny sighed.

_Love, I…I missed my last couple of periods and well…. _Ginny thought to him, trailing off.

_Do you…do you think you're…pregnant? _Draco questioned, his eyes growing wide as he stared at her.

_I don't know. It could be a lot of things I suppose. It's just…it stopped after we…ya know, for the first time. I want to go to Madame Pomfrey to check. You're not mad….are you? _Ginny asked shyly.

Draco stopped walking and turned towards her. He lifted her chin up and gave her a passion filled kiss.

_I can never and will never be mad at you; especially for this. This wasn't my plan, but if you are pregnant, than I'm happy. I wanted to have a family with you anyway and if this is when we are meant to have it, then I'm happy and I already love the child, if it's in there. Are you happy?_ Draco replied, honestly, a smile showing on his face. Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

_Thank you! I'm so happy. I always wanted a big family. I intended for us to have a big family. I thought it would be after high school, but I'm glad we might be having a child. If this is a child, I love him or her, either way and I'm glad we are having it. _Ginny replied, kissing him.

_I love you Ginny Malfoy, _Draco replied.

_I love you, too, Draco Malfoy, _Ginny said happily.

Draco and Ginny continued to the hospital wing to meet Madame Pomfrey. Once they told her what they needed Madame Pomfrey ushered her over to a bed and started mumbling incoherencies under her breath.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, congratulations, you are having twins," Pomfrey said, smiling up at her.

Ginny smiled happily and looked to Draco. Draco was beaming with the biggest smile on his face and his eyes dancing with happiness.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, then looked to Draco, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, my dears, you are having a boy and a girl," Pomfrey said as she finished her want movements.

"There you are," Hermione said when Ginny and Draco walked into the room.

"We've been looking for you," Harry said.

"Oh, good, well we have some news for you guys as well, but I think we should get my brother and Luna before we tell you…." Ginny said, trailing off.

"Actually we have something to tell you two and them as well. They are waiting in the R.O.R. for us so you can just tell us as well," Hermione said, dragging them along.

"Alright, I just hope Ron doesn't kill me," Draco said, half joking half serious, while Harry laughed beside him.

"Alright, well what's all this new going around?" Ron asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"Well…Harry and I are having twins. I'm pregnant," Hermione said happily, smiling brightly.

"What! No way! Me too! Draco and I just found out. A boy and a girl. Do you know, too?" Ginny squealed excitedly, getting up to hug her.

"Same! We can pick out clothes and toys a cribs and…" Hermione responded, hugging her tightly as they continued to talk about the babies.

"Congratulations mate, I'm happy for you," Draco said, giving Harry a "man hug".

"Thanks, bro, Congratulations to you too," Harry responded, returning the "man hug."

All of a sudden there was a loud _thud._ Ron had fainted.

"Congratulations, Hermione and Ginny!" Luna said happily, going to join in their hug as they continued to talk about the babies.

**Alright, so that's the end of the chapter! R&R! I'll update soon!**

** -until next time, loves, EC =]**


	28. Chapter 28

***Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! Here is chapter 28 and, because I'm so excited about my birthday tomorrow, it's extra long! ENJOY!***

"What...what happened?" A newly awakened Ron asked.

Ron had been put on the couch and was now awakened to Harry and Draco standing over him. The room was silent except for Hermione, Ginny and Luna in the far corner of the room, talking and giggling quietly.

"Well, mate…we told you how we were going to be fathers and you sorta fainted," Harry replied as he and Draco took a cautious step backward.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron screamed, lunging for Draco.

Ron grabbed Draco by the collar and started punching him. Draco didn't want to hit back in fear of hurting him but did so anyway.

"Stop! Stop! Both of you, enough!" Ginny screamed as she grabbed both by their cloaks and yanked them away from each other.

"Ginny he got you knocked up!" Ron screamed at the same time that Draco shouted, "Love, he was choking me and beating me up, I wasn't just going to let him."

"It's alright sweetie, I know Ron started it I was just afraid you would hurt him, you are more capable of it," Ginny said, going to wrap her arms around Draco, "And as for you, Ronald Weasley. How dare you? Got me knocked up? First of all, we are married, second, we both consented, each time, and third these are our babies; your niece and nephew. They are a product of our love and happiness and the start of our family. Draco's happy, Harry and Hermione are happy and they have the same thing happening, Luna's happy for us and dammit I'm happy! I'm ecstatic! So dammit Ronald you better start being happy."

Ginny was crying now and Draco just held onto her tighter, stroking her hair and rubbing her back while he shot daggers at Ron. Luna walked over to Ron and slapped him, sending him a look that told him to try and be happy. Harry stood with Hermione in his arms as they stood with their own glare at him.

"So, Ron, do you think I knocked Hermione up?" Harry asked coldly.

"Well…well no, it's diff-" Ron started but was abruptly cut short.

"What? You don't think our children a product of Harry's and my love for each other and we aren't happy to be starting a family together?" Hermione asked, her voice sharp.

"No, no…" Ron stuttered.

"What are you trying to say, because if you can't be happy for us, all of us, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Draco said, his tone angry and serious.

"I'm sorry, o.k. but Ginny's my baby sister. Hermione you are like a sister to me as well but regardless, Gin is my sister. Hermione you are with Harry, my best mate, you two will be perfect parents and I'm so happy for you. Ginny I'm happy for you and Draco, too, but I just starting accepting the fact that Draco was with you and now I hear you're having a baby?" Ron screamed angrily.

Ginny ran over to Ron and locked him into a fierce hug, both of them crying now. Ron held on tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ron. I didn't even think about how you would feel about all of this. I'm sorry, so, so sorry," Ginny exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.

"No, Gin, I'm sorry. I could have handled the situation so much better but I didn't. I let my temper get to me and just started screaming before thinking about it or before realizing how happy you were," Ron said through his tears.

At that point Luna and Hermione rushed over to join in the hug and tears. Ron mumbled how sorry he was to Hermione and she apologized for snapping at him. They all whispered how much they loved each other and cried their eyes out.

_Harry, mate, I'm a little uncomfortable with all this lovey-dovey-ness they are displaying without us, _Draco said, looking at the group.

_Me, too. This is a little…awkward. Wanna break it up?_ Harry asked, smirking at Draco.

_Oh, hell yea! Let's do this! _Draco exclaimed, his own famous Malfoy smirk rising on his face.

Harry and Draco ran over to the group and fell onto of them, sending them all tumbling. Everyone cracked up and wrapped their arms around their significant other.

An hour later Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny found themselves in the common room of their courters, sitting by the fire, discussing their babies.

"I was thinking that since there will be four babies we could use a spell and create a large room that we can get to through both of our rooms and use an enchantment so that whenever one of them cries it will sound in every room that we are in. For instance, I'm in my room, and I'm the only one here, it will only sound in my room. If I'm in the study and Ginny's in the…kitchen, it will sound in those two rooms. And as long as there is one of us in the babies' room, it will not sound," Hermione explained looking for everyone's reaction.

"That sounds perfect! That way, we can take turns on who takes care of them at night or whatever and it won't wake everyone up unless we need some help. And that way we will be guaranteed to hear it!" Ginny exclaimed, her face brightening up at the idea.

"Perfect idea, Mione. I figure you already know how to do it?" Harry asked, kissing her cheek.

"Of course I do!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I like it. I think that'll be perfect. I think we should also talk to Dumbledore about getting our schedules arranged so that at least one of us will always have a time off so we can be with the babies. Harry, Hermione, and I already have a free period so we can get them arranged for different times and then figure something else out so the babies are never alone," Draco said as he shifted himself on the couch to a laying position and brought Ginny in front of him.

"That's a fantastic idea Draco! We'll have to go talk to Dumbledore about it immediately," Hermione said as she started to get up, only to be pulled back down by Harry.

"We'll go tomorrow, love," Harry replied, chuckling. Hermione pouted slightly but it turned into a giggle as Harry kissed her on the lips.

"So, have you thought of any baby names yet?" Ginny asked excitedly, looking at Hermione, a big smile forming on both their faces.

"Well, yes, actually. I was thinking for the boy we could maybe have William James Potter. The name William means desire and protection and I think that would fit for our family and he will be protected, just as he will protect his sister and your children, just as they will all protect each other. And James, for, well, Harry's father and his name," Hermione answered, looking up at Harry, who was smiling brightly.

"It's perfect. Thank you, love. I was thinking that maybe for our daughter we could use Amy Lillian Potter, Lillian after my mother and well… I just thought Amy was pretty," Harry said sheepishly, looking at Hermione.

"Harry I absolutely love it! And look here, it says Amy means loved, and that she will be," Hermione said, looking in a baby book, "How about you two? Any names yet?"

"Well, I was thinking Alexander, not only after Draco's middle name but because it means "Defending Man" and I'm he'll be like all of us and want to defend his family. For a middle name I was thinking Haven, which means "safe place". What do you think, Draco?" Ginny asked, looking up at Draco.

"I think that sounds fantastic. I was thinking for the girl maybe Belle, meaning beautiful and Cherie, meaning darling. Belle Cherie, beautiful darling. What do you think?" Draco asked a smiling Ginny.

"Draco that is beautiful and perfect!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing him in a tight hug.

**Alright, so what do you think of the chapter? R&R! I'll update soon!**

**-until next time, babes, EC!**


	29. Chapter 29

***Hey my wonderful fans! Thanks for all the reviews! Alright, here's Ch. 29. ***

The next day Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny went to see Professor Dumbledore in his office. They went up the winding staircase and were called in by Professor Dumbledore before they knocked.

"Ah, what can I do for you, Mr. and Mrs. Potters and Malfoys?" Dumbledore asked while offering, "Licorice wands?"

"No, thank you sir," Hermione said while Harry and Draco each grabbed one and shoved them in their mouths.

"They mean, thank you, professor. I swear, they have no manners," Ginny said as she shot them a dirty look. Draco and Harry looked down, slightly red, and mumbled their "thank you's"

"Ah, no need to worry, Mrs. Malfoy. Now, what can I do for you all?" Dumbledore asked, chuckling. He took a seat and motioned for the rest to as well. Harry and Draco sat down and Hermione and Ginny curled up on their laps, facing Dumbledore.

"Well, Professor, we were wondering if we would be able to get our schedules changed so that we can all have a free period at some point. Once the babies come along we want to make sure at least one of us is with them at all points. We were also wondering if you had any…suggestions, on what we could do for the rest of the time," Draco asked.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. Mrs. Malfoy, you don't have any classes with them so I think you should miss the least amount. Is there any particular elective you wouldn't mind ending?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at her and then getting a piece of parchment to write on.

"Well...I take divination and I'm not too fond of that class so I wouldn't mind dropping that one," Ginny said, smiling at the thought of missing it.

"Excellent! And if I am correct that is your second class of the day?" Dumbledore asked while he started writing on the parchment.

"Yes, professor, it is," Ginny responded.

"Excellent! Now, you three have a free period right after lunch, all three of you can keep that one. Mr. Malfoy, any particular class you wouldn't mind getting out of?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Care of Magical Creatures, it's my last class of the day," Draco said, shivering as he thought back to his third year with Buckbeak.

"Of course. Mrs. Potter, how about you?" Dumbledore asked, knowing it would be hard for her to choose.

"Well…I suppose I don't need Muggle Studies. I know most of it, seeing as I grew up with them and I can always read about it. Alright, yes, I'll give up Muggle Studies. It's my class right before lunch," Hermione said, hesitantly while the rest laughed lightly.

"Alright, good. Now, Mr. Potter, how about you?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"I can give up Astronomy; I really don't even like that class. It's my second to last class of the day," Harry responded, as Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, excellent, that only leaves your first class of the day and your third class of the day. The three of you have those classes the same, no?" Dumbledore asked. The three nodded and he continued, "Excellent. You three may rotate between those three classes in whichever way you see fit so as to make sure that none of you fall behind in your classes. I will arrange it with Madame Pomfrey so that on days when you have tests you may leave the babies in the hospital wing and then whoever is next in taking care of them may come collect them."

"Thank you professor," the four chorused, smiling at the old headmaster.

"No problem! Honestly, I'm quite excited myself. I cannot wait for little Potters and Malfoys to be running around the school. It won't be too long after you graduate that the little ones will be here," Dumbledore beamed excitedly.

**Alright, so that's the end of the chapter! What do you think about the arrangement? R&R! I'll update soon! =]**

** -until next time, loves, EC**


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Here, is chapter 30!***

The months seemed to be agonizingly long. Hermione and Ginny were getting bigger and more emotional. Harry and Draco were getting more worried and impatient. It was May 20th and the babies were soon to arrive. The school year was flying by, everyone was getting prepared for the babies, and the four were still very close.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, her eyes going wide and her hand moving to her stomach.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Harry asked, rushing over to her side and grabbing her hand.

The two were currently sitting in their room, Hermione at her desk, studying, and Harry cleaning his broom.

"My water…my water broke," Hermione gasped out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll just go get you another one," Harry said, thoroughly confused as Hermione shot him a glare.

"No, you idiot, my water broke! The babies are coming. Get me to the hospital wing you prat!" Hermione shouted as realization dawned on Harry. Without another word Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed her to the hospital.

Draco and Ginny were sitting in the library studying for their classes when Ginny gasped. Draco looked up at her in alarm.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Draco asked, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles into her palm.

"Babies…coming….Pomfrey," Ginny gasped, clutching Draco's hand harder. Draco started at her for a few seconds, trying to figure out what that was supposed to me. Ginny groaned and tried to stand up and Draco's mind clicked: she was having the babies.

Without a second thought, Draco picked Ginny up and ran out of the library.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Draco heard Ron ask as he passed them in the corridor.

"Babies are coming-going to hospital wing-can you grab our things from the library? Thanks," Draco exclaimed before turning and continuing his way to the hospital wing. Ron stood with his mouth open for a second before running into the library and grabbing their stuff.

"Harry, hey mate, Hermione too?" Draco asked as he saw Hermione sitting in one of the beds and plopping Ginny into one next to her.

"Yeah, it was really sudden. I didn't even know what she meant at first when she started talking," Harry replied, chuckling as he went over to Draco and they did a man hug.

"Oh, me too. She started talking about Madame Pomfrey and whatnot and, I don't know, took me awhile to figure it out," Draco replied, laughing along with Harry.

"We hate to interrupt your little bromance there, but we are having babies, here!" Hermione shouted at them angrily. Hermione and Ginny sent heavy glares at the two of them until they each rushed to their respective wives side.

"Ahh, I believe Harry Potter's heirs are being born. The plan shall be held out within one week's time and Potter shall die. In the meantime, bring me that newly captured piece of filth," Voldemort hissed.

A boy of about sixteen was brought out to him and thrown onto the floor. He was filthy and filled with cuts.

"Now, tell me your name," Voldemort said in an eerie voice.

"Never. And Harry Potter will kill you," the boy said defiantly.

"Crucio," Voldemort shouted at the boy.

"AHHHHH! Creevey! Colin Creevey," the young boy cried out.


End file.
